Come What May
by Nathaly
Summary: When you're in love with a genetically enhanced babe you can't expect everything to go with the flow.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything else. I'm painfully recovering from a car accident, I'm better now though, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. Anyway, while I was in the hospital I thought about this story in which a lot of Max's mysteries are revealed. It's basically about the really important stuff that have turned less important becasue of the damn virus. I know that all the shippers are really dissapointed with the turn of events in this season, but we keep the faith that Max and Logan will be together eventually. I logged on and I was so freaked out when I saw all those M/A fics, what the hell's wrong with the world????  
  
So peeps, this story has tons and tons of precious M/L, 'cause it's the only way to go. I'm also going to finish my other previous fics, so don't be mad at me. I'll love you even more if you please review. I'm currently using a wheelchair, 'cause I do, I'll hurt both my leg and ribs, lemme tell ya that it ain't all that. Now I understand why Logan was so desperate to leave the damn chair. Anyways, like always this one's dedicated to all my wonderful M/L shippers.  
  
  
  
Max and Logan were walking through the park, spending some time together after they finally got rid of the virus threatening their sanity. He held her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb, she was so soft, so beautiful. When he'd found the cure he had strip searched all Seattle until he found her on the Space Needle, he told her about the cure and urged her to drink it. Of course, after that it had been a really dangerous ride home with Max all over him.  
  
That night he'd never forget. It was the night he actually saw her naked for the first time, he'd never seen such beautiful and gloriously perfect curves. Soft and slenderly toned in all the right places, she resembled the statue that had attracted her to his life, she was the real Goddess Bast. That night he'd touched, caressed, kissed and discovered her body, he took his time to learn her anatomy while casting exquisite torture upon her.  
  
He also learned that night just how much of a perfect lover she was. Loving and caring, giving but also demanding. She caressed and kissed him with love and such an electrifying passion that threatened to send them both over board. And finally, when they were one he knew he was home, he could feel her warmth and he rocked them in to what seemed heaven. Their love and passion took them to a place they'd never been before, a place they would most likely stay forever.  
  
Afterwards he had the enormous pleasure of having her sleeping on top of him, his primitive side screamed in pride as his body claimed and recognized that gorgeous creature as his woman. And it kept going, until he gathered the courage to ask her to live with her, she had accepted without a doubt.  
  
Now, they spent their free time together, kissing, touching and always at an arm's length, making up for all the time they were denied the pleasure of touch. So now they walked through the park, he gazed at her as she talked about something, he didn't know what it was, he was just content to listen to her soft voice.  
  
" ...so what do you think?" Obviously he had been lost because her question interrupted his inner musings.  
  
" Uh...about what?" Max casted him an angry look and rolled her eyes.  
  
" You mean, that I've been talking all this time and you haven't even listened to a word I said?" Logan recognized his mistake and gathered her in his arms before she had the chance to walk away.  
  
" I'm so sorry honey, I've been thinking about how good my life with you is. Can you forgive me please?" He felt her warm breath on his face as she gave him a tender look.  
  
" Ok, but next time pay attention." She couldn't help but kiss him softly, having him that near was something she wouldn't change for anything else in the world, except maybe having him in bed again.  
  
" What was the question again?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back.  
  
" I was talking about Cindy's birthday, she'd love it if we gave her a surprise party. What do you think?" He smiled.  
  
" I think that's a great idea." He kissed her passionately and only backed away when the lack of oxygen was notorious. She sighed happily and hugged him and his primitive side took pride in how he could satisfy her with just one kiss.  
  
They continued walking hand in hand talking about nonsense, feeling each other's presence. After a while they sat on bench to rest.  
  
" I really needed this day off, thanks for getting it for me honey." She kissed him lightly and cuddled closer to his warmth.  
  
" Anything for you babe." He replied kissing her forehead.  
  
Suddenly Max sat up straight and strained her hearing, Logan knew that she'd heard something when she got up and started looking for the source of the noise.  
  
" What is it?" He whispered as she made her way in to some bushes. She dissapeared and came back holding a child in her arms.  
  
" I think I found the noisy one." She teased as she sat in the bench still holding the child.  
  
It was a beautiful baby girl not older than three years old, with black, curly hair, grey-blue eyes, rosy cheeks and tanned skin. She wore torned down clothes and broken sandals, her knees were hurt and stained with dry blood and her eyes were puffy.  
  
" God Logan! What happened to this child?" Max asked scanning her, she lifted her torn shirt and found red scars that covered her little back. " Damn!" She exclaimed surprised.  
  
" I can't imagine who'd do something like this to a child." Logan said, the little girl had a scared look in her beautiful eyes. " What's your name honey?" He asked her softly.  
  
The baby seemed confused but replied shyly. " Dylan Marie."  
  
" Oh, that's a beautiful name baby, where's your mommy?" Max asked her and the baby's eyes grew wider.  
  
There was another noise coming from behind the bushes, a woman not much older than Max came out. She had a pale complexion in contrast to her deep black hair and blue eyes. She was fuming and by the resemblance between her and the baby, they determinedt that she was her mother.  
  
" There you are you little bitch, I've been lookin' all over for you! now come 'ere before I whip your ass again!" She screamed at the now crying child, Max noticed the whip she held in her hand.  
  
" I take it you're her mother, how dare you hit her like that! She's just a baby." Logan said in a calm yet accusing tone.  
  
" You ain't got nothin' to do with the way I treat my kid. Besides, she ain't nothin' but a pain in the ass, I should've aborted her when I had the chance." The woman replied with anger.  
  
Max was fed up, she was instantly attached to the infant and she wasn't going to let that woman insult her more.  
  
" Then why the hell didn't you? 'Cause now you're just making her suffer, what did she ever do to you?" She asked in a strained angry voice.  
  
" She was born." The woman replied quietly. " So, if you want her to be safe then you keep her, I don't ever wanna see her again." And she left fuming.  
  
Logan and Max stared at each other and then at the child, who was now crying softly. Max held her tightly to her chest and caressed her long hair.  
  
" It's ok baby, it's ok now. No one's ever gonna hurt you again." She gave Logan a sad look that said much more than her words would.  
  
He nodded and kissed the baby's forehead. " Let's take her home."  
  
And so they made their way back to Foggle Towers in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Max clutching tightly to the child's warmth and Logan clutching to his woman's waist.  
  
  
  
How'd you like the first chapter? This is just the beginning. I thought about the kid because of child I met at the hospital, so beautiful! I also dedicate this story to her, she's not coming out of the hospital 'cause she has leukemia, anyway, Justine this is for you. there's alot more to come, please review. 


	2. Time of the angels

Ok guys, a promise is a promise. This is the second chapter of a story that I'me very proud of. Please remember to review.  
  
Chapter 2: Time of the angels.  
  
  
  
When they finally entered the apartment, Dylan was already asleep. Max took her to the guestroom and placed her on the bed gently, she stood there watching her carefully and realized that Manticore wasn't the only one that could turn a child's life to pure hell. Logan approached her and hugged her waist.  
  
" What are we going to do with her Logan? She can't go back to that wman or she'll kill her." Logan recognized the worry in her voice and held her tighter.  
  
" What do you want to do?" He asked her softly. " We'll do anything you want."  
  
" Really?" She turned to face him and gave him a look he understood perfectly.  
  
" We'll keep her." She smiled like the sun and hugged him tighlty.  
  
" I love you Logan."  
  
" And I love you too baby. Speaking of babies, we should do something about her condition." They broke apart and Max at on the bed.  
  
" I'll wash her but you gotta get her some clothes." She said assuming her role. Logan smiled, nodded and went to his office to make a phone call.  
  
When he came back, Max had finished cleaning and curing her. She had the baby clad in a small t-shirt she had and was holding her in her arms. Logan sat beside her on the bed and looked at the baby, who seemed relaxed.  
  
" I hungwy." She said in her baby voice, both Logan and Max chuckled.  
  
" Oh God, not another Max!" He exclaimed in a teasing tone which earned a playfull slap from Max.  
  
" Shut up and make something for her." She said laughing.  
  
Logan went in to the kitchen o make dinner while Max stayed in the bedroom with Dylan. The toddler gazed lovingly at Max with a shy smile palying on her baby lips.  
  
" What are you staring at?" Max asked softly.  
  
" Mommy. My mommy." She replied hiding her face under Max's neck. Max was surprised but glad. She'd never experienced something so sweet like a child calling her mom. She knew she's have to change her lifestyle, because she had a daughter to take care of now.  
  
" A daughter. My daughter." She smiled at the sound of it on her mouth and kissed Dylan's soft cheeks.  
  
She heard Logan calling her from the kitchen and stopped tickling Dylan, she looked t the still giggling child and kissed her cheeks again. " Let's go see what daddy made for dinner."  
  
Logan was taken aback when Max came in to the kitchen holding a gigglish Dylan in her arms. It was hard to think that just hours ago she was a scared child. Max sat on he table and placed Dylan on her lap.  
  
" What fo' dinna daddy?" Logan almost dropped the plates in his hands when Dylas asked him that.  
  
" She called me daddy?" Logan placed the plates on the table and looked at Max. Max smiled as Logan took Dylan in his arms and spinned around the room. " You called me daddy? You did, you called me daddy!!!"  
  
Dylan giggled all the time and Logan held her close, he rubbed her small back and gave Max a meaningful look and she smiled.  
  
" You better let her eat or she'll pass out." She teased him. Logan gave her to Max and gave a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
" I didn't know what to make her." He said at Max's look.  
  
Fortunately Dylan loved it and ate it all, she drank her milk and watched tv with Max while Logan cleaned up the kitchen. Then he joined them and they watched a kiddie's movie until Dylan fell asleep in Max's arms. Max placed her softly on the bed and covered her with the blanket.  
  
" There you go, snug like a bug on a rug." She whispered softly to the sleeping child.  
  
" Good night Dylan." Logan kissed her forehead and turned off the light. Max left the door slightly opened and followed Logan out of the room.  
  
Back in their bedroom they got ready for bed while they talked about the day's event. Max talked while Logan brushed his teeth.  
  
" Are you sure you have no problem with Dylan staying here?" She asked.  
  
Logan came out of the bathroom and got in to bed next to Max. " Baby, you saw how I reacted when she called me daddy. I've only been that happy in one ocassion and it was when we made love for the first time. Of course I'm sure that I want her to stay." Max smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
" I love you Logan." She whispered in to his ear.  
  
That night, like every other night, they made love until their bodies ached from so much love.  
  
  
  
The next day came almost too soon and Max had to go back to work. She got up silently and took a shower, after dressing she went in to the guestroom and found a wide-awake Dylan laying comfortably on the bed.  
  
" Hey sweetie, good morning." She said from the door. Dylan stretched her arms to Max and she went to the bed and gathered her in her arms.  
  
" Good mowning mommy." She said cheerfully.  
  
" Did you sleep good?" Max asked her kissing her forehead.  
  
" Big bed. I like it." She replied throwing herself on the bed and jumping up and down.  
  
" Ok, I get the picture. Now, I have to go to work soon but you'll stay with daddy ok?" Dylan seemed sad for a minute but smiled when she heard mentioning Logan. " Let's go wake him up, mommy didn't let him sleep much last night." She took Dylan with her and smiled to herself when she remembered the past night in Logan's arms.  
  
She placed Dylan on their bed and motioned her to Logan, at first she held back but then she changed her mind and jumped on him.  
  
" Wake up daddy, it's mowning now!" She screamed.  
  
Logan groaned and grabbed Dylan, his eyes stiil shut tightly. " I bet it was one Max's brilliant ideas." Max chuckled and kissed him.  
  
" Gee, now why do you say that?" Logan grabbed her and pulled her down to him.  
  
" Because I know you." he replied and kissed her hard, she responded eagerly and they only stopped when Dylan giggled. Logan grabbed her and tickled her belly. " Well, aren't you a gigglish little girl."  
  
" Well, I gotta go or Normal will ride my ass all day." Max said kissing them both and getting up.  
  
" I'll kick his ass." Logan replied teasing. " Wait, I'll make you breakfast!" He called to her.  
  
" I'll atke something and eat on the way, but I'll bet Dylan is really hungry. I'll be back for lunch though. Bye!" She replied from the door.  
  
Ok kid, this leaves just you and me." He told Dylan.  
  
The rest of the morning he made breakfast, bathed Dylan and recieved the clothes he had ordered the previous night. He also did a little work on Eyes Only while Dylan played with her new toys in the living room.  
  
  
  
So, what'd you think? Loved it? Hate it? Please tell me, I need to know. Next chapter will be seeing one important detail that I think should be furhter explored on the show, after all, it holds the key to all the important stuff. 


	3. Father?

Here's the other one, dedicated to all the fans of my writing and the M/L shippers too. I'm doing better but I'm really sick of this damn chair.  
  
Chapter 3: Father?  
  
  
  
After Max got to Jam Pony she explained everything to Original Cindy, who was visibly surprised and happy.  
  
" Damn! Original Cindy never thought she'd see the day when her boo had a kid." Max chuckled at her friend's exclamation.  
  
" Yeah, well I never thought I'd be with Logan again and look how that turned out." She said with a grin.  
  
" Original Cindy says that if a man accepts keeping a kid he's just met to keep his woman happy, he deserves lots of booty. You thanked him properly?" At Cindy's obvious insinuation Max turned all shades of red and Cindy laughed. " I think that's a yes."  
  
" I'm really sorry for interrupting your interesting conversation just because there's work to do." They didn't even hear Normal approaching them until he had spoken. " Here, earn your pay." He handed Max a package.  
  
" Ooh goody, sector seven, my favorite. You're so kind to me Normal, how should I ever thank you?" She said using her sarcasm.  
  
" Getting the hell outta here and bringing me a signature would be nice." He said getting behind his desk again.  
  
" Yeah right, I'll tell you what would be nice, my foot up your ass." She muttered as she walked out.  
  
" Hey, I heard that!" He yelled at her.  
  
" Whatever!" She yelled back.  
  
When Max reached sector four she sighed heavily, she hated it because of the riots that always happened there. When she reached the house she tied her bike and went up to the porch and knocked the door. It was a white house; quite pretty if you took a good look at the place it was located in.  
  
Finally the door opened revealing a tall man who looked quite familiar. He seemed of seventy years or so, gray hair and piercing blue eyes. He stared at her in awe, as he'd seen a ghost.  
  
" Jam Pony delivery." She said and shifted her weight to the other leg, feeling incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
" I've been waiting for you." He said in a nervous tone. " Come in please." Max looked at him confused.  
  
" I'm sorry sir but I've got work to do. All I need is a signature and I'll be off." The man opened the door even more.  
  
" Please, it'll only be for a few minutes. I've got something for you." He insisted and disappeared inside before Max could reply.  
  
She thought that it was strange but if he got kinky, she'd kick his ass and leave. She entered the house and closed the door. The house was actually even prettier on the inside, decorated in pastel colors and fine things.  
  
" Take a seat please, I'll be out in a moment." She heard him say and she sat on a light brown couch. She looked at the walls; there were pictures of children everywhere.  
  
" Life must be hard for you, isn't it?" He asked moving from one place to another in the other room.  
  
" Yeah. A bike messenger doesn't have it that easy." She replied uncomfortably. " Listen Mr..."  
  
" Sanders. Tom Sanders." He said coming out of the room as Max rose.  
  
" Mr. Sanders, I really have to go or my boss will fire me." He smiled at her in a compassionate manner.  
  
" He doesn't know what he has." He searched his pockets and retrieved a 100-dollar bill. " Here, this is for you." He handed it to her.  
  
" I can't take this, we aren't allowed to take tips from the clients." She said giving them back.  
  
" Please, I know that Jam Pony isn't enough to pay all the bills." He said knowingly. She put it in her pocket and turned for the door.  
  
" Thanks." She muttered and was opening the door when he spoke.  
  
" You're so beautiful." He stated and she froze. She turned around and closed the door.  
  
" Now I get the picture, you're just an apparently nice, old guy who uses the Jam Pony delivery service to meet young girls. You invite them into your house and give them money so they have to have sex with you. Well, here's your money, I ain't no ho and even if I were one, I'd have to be high or drunk to sleep wit' your skinny, senile ass!" She said throwing him the money and walking to the door.  
  
" Please, that's not what I meant. I had a daughter like you." At this Max froze again, she slowly turned a little embarrassed of accusing him of anything.  
  
" You had a daughter. What happened to her?" She asked softly, the old man's eyes watered and she recognized her mistake. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like that. You don't need to explain anything to me."  
  
" But I want to, it's been a long time since I talked with someone who actually wanted to listen." He sat on the couch and made room for her.  
  
She was about to decline, leave before Normal fired her but she couldn't. There was something so familiar about this man and after all, she was the one who got him all worked up. So she sat next to him.  
  
" I had to leave them. Both my kids, circumstances of life that I couldn't control." He said in a sad whisper.  
  
" Both?" She asked gently.  
  
" Yes. My big boy, he was my first-born, so good to me. And my baby, my special little girl." Max felt a shiver run down her spine, where had she heard that before. ' Special little girl?'  
  
" I didn't want to go, they forced me to. And I left my kids, but I've never stopped thinking about them or loving them." There tears streaming down his face. " I'm sorry, you must go."  
  
" Don't be sorry, I understand what being lonely means. Thanks for sharing this with me Mr. Sanders." She got up and walked to the door.  
  
" Wait! I still don't know your name and you need your signature."  
  
" Max." She replied giving him the sheet so he could sign.  
  
" Max, that's a beautiful name. Here, take this." He gave her the bill and this time she took it.  
  
" Thanks. Bye Mr. Sanders." And with that she left.  
  
All the way back, Max thought about her weird encounter with Mr. Sanders. There was something too familiar in that man, though she couldn't put her finger on it. When she finally got back Normal's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" Max! Where the fire truck where you?" He hollered.  
  
" Shut up. Here's your signature."  
  
" You'll learn to respect me some day missy." He said but she had walked away.  
  
She found Original Cindy and told her about the weird incident.  
  
" Don't worry boo, you just betta take me to meet my new niece." She said gaining a smile from Max.  
  
On their lunch hour they pedaled all the way to Foggle Towers, chatting their way up to the penthouse. Max opened the door and let Cindy in.  
  
" Honey, I'm home!" She called out and Cindy gave her a look.  
  
" Wow boo, you've really changed." Max laughed whole-heartedly. And then Logan came out of the office dragging Dylan, who was clinging tightly to his leg.  
  
" Hey precious, hey Cindy." He said kissing Max and Cindy's cheek.  
  
" Hey there boy toy, how's it hangin'? Lemme see the lil' rug rat. Hey there, I'm your auntie Cindy." She said softly.  
  
Dylan slowly detangled herself from Logan's leg and stood rigidly by his side. Max smiled at the child's attitude and picked her in her arms.  
  
" Come 'ere sweetie. This is your auntie Cindy, she's mommy's best friend and she came to meet you." Dylan smiled shyly and stretched her arms to Cindy.  
  
" Hello auntie Cindy." She said in her soft whisper of a voice.  
  
" Hey baby boo. How's it goin'?" Dylan looked at Max and she nodded.  
  
" Tell auntie Cindy what you were doing just now." Logan chipped in.  
  
" I make pasghetti fo' lunch. Mommy's favorite, Dylan's favorite too." She said softly, Cindy had to get closer to actually hear what she was saying.  
  
" Does she always talk like this?" She inquired.  
  
" Yeah. It's probably because her mother didn't want her near, defense mechanism. She talked in a whisper so she wouldn't hear her, therefore guarding herself from a beating." Logan explained matter-of-factly.  
  
Dylan grimaced and Max noticed it, she took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
" But now that she's here, she can do whatever she wants. You hear that baby?" Dylan smiled shyly.  
  
" Yes mommy." She replied obediently.  
  
" Anyone hungry?" Logan asked gaining stern looks from the three females in the room.  
  
" Please tell me that's a rhetorical question." Max burst out and they all laughed.  
  
After yet another Cale culinary miracle, Cindy and Max headed back to Jam Pony, leaving Logan to tend to Dylan and the heap of dirty plates in the sink.  
  
  
  
After delivering her last package she grabbed her bike and peddled towards Foggle Towers. It had been long hours after that strange incident with Mr. Sanders but she still couldn't shake off the weird feeling. Finally home, she rode the elevator and then opened the door to the penthouse.  
  
" Honey, I'm home!" She yelled and laughed at herself, she loved doing that.  
  
" Mommy!" Dylan shrieked and ran towards her. She was clad in her new teddy bear pajamas. She jumped in to her arms happily.  
  
" Hey baby, miss me much? Million kisses." She said laughing when Dylan started depositing sweet kisses all over her face.  
  
Logan who had been witnessing the scene unfolding chuckled happily to himself, and why not, after all he was the happiest man alive. With Max by his side he knew he could do anything, and now little Dylan had come to make them happier.  
  
" Come daddy!" His thought were interrupted by Dylan's shriek.  
  
" Yes ma'am." He teased and walked towards them. He enveloped Max in a bear hug taking Dylan with them.  
  
" Now this is what I call a good welcome." Max teased gaining kisses from Logan and Dylan.  
  
" You know you're always welcome here baby." Logan said between kisses. Max chuckled and her stomach chose that time to make itself noticed.  
  
" I'd love to stay here all day but I'm really hungry. And if you don't feed me right away I might just eat this appetizing little girl here." She said tickling Dylan's soft belly making her giggle with delight.  
  
Finally, a loooong while later, when Dylan was sleeping peacefully in her room and Max and Logan were resting from the exertion their love-making had left, she started to think.  
  
She still couldn't forget about Mr. Sanders, there was something she didn't get from him, but it was definitely familiar. Maybe it was his voice, the way he had called his daughter, his ' special little girl' or maybe she was nuts. She turned uncomfortably to her side and Logan noticed.  
  
" Baby what's wrong? You've been moving way too much tonight. I know you don't sleep that much, but you usually sleep some after…our little game earlier." Max turned back to him and stared.  
  
" I can't sleep, that's all." She lied but he could read past it.  
  
" There's something on your mind, you have two options. You can tell me what is it or…I can tickle it out of you." He said launching tickling hands on her extremely ticklish abdomen.  
  
" Ok…ok…I'll…tell…you." She managed to choke out between laughs.  
  
" Spill." He said sitting by her side.  
  
" Well, I don't know if I should be worrying exactly, I mean, it isn't all that." She started.  
  
" Max, just tell me what's bothering you." He urged her again, she sighed.  
  
" Fine. This morning I delivered a package; it was in sector seven in a pretty looking house. This old man opens the door and says that he's been waiting for me; I automatically assume that he's referring to the package but he isn't. I tell him that he has to sign my sheet and instead he invites me in to his house."  
  
Logan was starting to get uncomfortable, he trusted Max and he knew that she could take care of herself, but he still didn't hesitate in getting worried and a little jealous when a stranger asks his woman in to his house.  
  
" Anyways, I went in and it was pretty nice, lots of pictures of kids of all sizes. He leaves me waiting and starts asking about my work, how hard it is for a bike messenger. Then he comes out and he hands me a 100-dollar bill, I automatically refuse but he insists so I take it. Then when I was leaving he told me how beautiful I was and that set me off." Max could remember the tone he used when he told her that, she should've noticed the fatherly pride in his words.  
  
" What happened?" He asked anxious to know everything.  
  
" I thought he was trying to buy some sex, so I told him off. Instead he gets all mushy and says that I reminded him of his daughter. I felt guilty so I heard his story, he said he had to leave his first born, his big boy and his special little girl. He said he didn't want to, that they forced him to do so."  
  
" They who?"  
  
" I don't know, he didn't tell me. Afterwards I got my signature and left but it's been eating through my brain all day. There's something familiar in that man, I still don't know what it is, but I know it's there."  
  
" Just forget it honey. It's probably nothing."  
  
" You're right, sorry I kept you awake." She said hugging him.  
  
" It's ok baby, you know I got your back any time." He said kissing her goodnight and they both fell asleep cuddled together.  
  
  
  
The next day everything was normal, Max went to work while Logan did some Eyes Only work and took care of Dylan. He had called some interior decorators to turn the guestroom in to a kiddy's room, to surprise Max.  
  
On their lunch break Max and Cindy decided to go to a small café nearby. Once they were seated they ordered and started talking.  
  
"…so what'cha think boo? Boo?" Max's attention had turned to the man sitting across them. It was Tom Sanders.  
  
" What?" She muttered.  
  
" What are you lookin' at?" Cindy turned to the direction Max was looking and saw the old man. " Don't tell me you're in heat again?"  
  
" No. That's him Cindy, Mr. Sanders."  
  
" Well, invite him over." Cindy suggested shamelessly.  
  
" No! Are you nuts."  
  
" No, you are gonna drive Original Cindy nuts." She turned to the man again and yelled. " Yo Sanders, come 'ere please!"  
  
The man saw them and smiled, he approached them shyly.  
  
" Hi Max, so nice to see you again." He said politely.  
  
" Yeah. This is my friend Cindy." He smiled at Cindy.  
  
" Hi, Tom Sanders." He extended his hand and she shook it.  
  
" Nice to meet ya. Come sit with us." She motioned to the empty chair and he awkwardly took it.  
  
" So…oh excuse me." Max's pager went off and she walked over to the payphone.  
  
" So, is Max happy?" He asked catching Cindy off guard.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Is she happy? How's her life?" He asked again with more urgency.  
  
Cindy thought it was strange but quickly dismissed the thought. " Well, she lives with her boy Logan Cale, which she adores and now she got a lil' rug rat."  
  
" Oh." Was all he could say because Max returned.  
  
" Cindy, we gotta go. Sketchy trashed something. Sorry Mr. Sanders, bye." She said before leaving.  
  
" Bye!" Cindy yelled as he waved.  
  
" Logan Cale, huh?" He muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
" Come here princess, daddy wants to show you something." Logan called out to Dylan.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and he almost tripped over Dylan, who clung to his leg giggling.  
  
" Let's see who it is sweetie." He said taking her in to his arms and kissing her cheek.  
  
He opened the door and found an old man with gray hair and eyes much like his.  
  
" What can I do for you?" He asked politely.  
  
" Are you Logan Cale?" The man asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Can I come in? I have to talk to you about Max." all alarms went off in Logan's brain upon hearing her name and he let him in.  
  
H walked him to the couch and offered him a seat; he declined the beverage and chose to go straight to the point.  
  
" Listen, I'm sure that Max might've talked to you about me. She delivered something to me yesterday and I rewarded her kindly." Logan knew who the man was already.  
  
" You're Mr. Sanders, right?"  
  
" That's my new identification. My real name is James Thomas Sandeman." The man said with a blank expression, leaving Logan with an open mouth.  
  
" Oh…God!" Was all he could say.  
  
  
  
Like it so far? This is one of the mysteries, there's a couple more to come. This ain't over till I say so, anyways, review please.  
  
Health update: I actually fell from my wheelchair. I was trying to get something and somehow the damn thing tipped off making end on my broken ribs. My mom took me back to the hospital where they ran more tests, fortunately nothing else happened, and they changed my bandage and sent me home with painkillers. I'm telling you it hurts like a bitch! Anyway, it wasn't so bad 'cause I saw Justine again, she's doing worse everyday but she's hanging on.  
  
I beg you to pray for her and all the other children in the world that have cancer. Thanks. 


	4. Forever Young

Hey peeps! In the words that our good friend Original Cindy might've used, how's it hangin'? He he he. Anyways, here's yet another chapter for all of you, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed you made me feel special.  
  
So, how'd you like the Sandeman thing? I think it's something that should be further explored in the show, I wanna know what's his connection with Max and the others. Read deeply and get used to him because eventually he'll be a very powerful tool in my DA world.  
  
Health update: You'll be happy to know that it doesn't hurt that much now, those painkillers really worked. One of my reviewers thought I had cancer, I don't have it, a lil' friend of mine has leukemia. Thanks for worrying though.  
  
Heads up for my special pal Lily aka kae an everyone else, I love you very much. So hang on, 'cause the ride's just begun…  
  
  
  
" Oh…God! Was all her could say. Now everything was falling in to place, that's why Max felt something so familiar about this guy.  
  
" What's wong daddy?" Dylan asked timidly. Logan held her tighter and Mr. Sandeman smiled at her.  
  
" Hey there precious, you're very beautiful." He said caressing her cheek, she didn't dare to smile instead cuddling against Logan.  
  
" Dyl, go play in your room." He ordered softly. She complied obediently without a word.  
  
" That's a pretty little girl you got there Mr. Cale." Logan nodded slowly.  
  
" So, that's why Max felt like she already knew you, that's why she kept thinking about you. She's your special little girl, right?" when the man nodded he sighed. " I'm guessing you're big boy is Joshua." At the mention of his creation, Sandeman looked up surprised.  
  
" You know about Joshua? How? He was in Manticore."  
  
" He escaped like the rest of the transgenics. He's laying low. He's never forgotten about you, he misses you." The man had grown pale.  
  
' Oh God, I thought I'd lost him to Manticore. Tell me what happened please." He begged Logan with a sad look. Logan sighed and leaned back.  
  
He told him everything, from how Max escaped to the destruction of Manticore and the release of the transgenics. He also told him about Lydecker, Renfro and White.  
  
" I taught them everything they know about genetic engineering." The man said sadly.  
  
" So, you were the one who started all this." Logan accused him merciless. After all, he had started the whole hell his woman was living.  
  
" I did and I'm sorry. When I created Joshua and he came like he did, I dropped the towel. I kept him by my side and loved him like a son, he is my son. Then Lydecker came and started the X series, I left him do as he pleased untl 452. I don't know what I was feeling but when they were creating her I wanted in. I supervised the whole thing and did a couple things myself. I chose the surrogate that would carry her to term and I supervised her birth. I watched her grow and train, Lydecker thought that his perfect soldier was 599 but I knew it was her, 452. She analized every situation quietly, she was efficient and painfully perfect in training but she had what they all lacked. She had a heart pounding with emotions in her chest." He sighed and put his head on his hands.  
  
" That's why you called her your special little girl." It was more of a statement that a question but the man nodded.  
  
" After she got sick and I saw Lydecker's obsession towards her grow, I was scared. Scared I was losing her, losing the one other thing I treasured most in life, so I tried to take her in to another facility, where I could've run with her. But Lydecker read through my mask and manipulated everyone so the council retired me early."  
  
" That's what you meant when you said that they forced you to leave. Tell me something, you said that you chose the surrogate that would carry her to term, so you knew her mother?" Logan asked cautiously.  
  
" Alexia Bristle, the prettiest girl of all, she was slightly older than Max when she had her. She violated the rules and got attached to the baby they claimed theirs, she tried to escape when she was far too long and they trapped her. They forced Max out of her and then sent her to a mental institution for years, until she stopped talking about 452 and Manticore. After I retired, I went to look for her, she had left the institution and moved to another city. Her name that time was Trisha Peters, she went to college and became a teacher. When I found her she had moved to Canada and changed her name to the one she currently uses, Angela Warren." Logan's wheels were turning.  
  
" Here's the deal. You tell Max everything you just told me, especially the part of her mother. If you do I'll take you to Joshua." At first the old man wasn't sure, to Logan he had grown older in front of him.  
  
" Deal." He said finally, determination in his eyes.  
  
Logan was about to say something when he heard the door knob turn and the door flung open. Max was home. He watched in awe as she dropped her back pack in a unceremonious heap by the door.  
  
" Honey, I'm home." She called out before bursting in to laughter. " Oh I crack myself up." She said between laughs, Logan couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst.  
  
" In here honey." He called from the living room, in seconds she materialized hersewlf in front of him.  
  
" Hey babe I…Mr. Sanders? What are you doin' here?" She was utterly confused. How did this guy find out where she lived and how did he know Logan?  
  
" Max, you better sit down for this one." Logan said softly grabbing her hand and pulling her down to his lap.  
  
" How did you find me? who are you?" She asked, her anger starting to flare.  
  
" Max or should I say 452." At this Logan felt Max tense up to every muscle in her body and he held her tighter.  
  
" How did you know? Are you working for White?" She asked suddenly scared.  
  
" No, I lied to you. My name isn't Tom Sanders, it's James Thomas…Sandeman." He said and Max's eyes opened wide as she drew in a gulp of air.  
  
" You're Sandeman? As in…father?" She asked, her lower lip trembling as she gripped Logan's hand tighter.  
  
The man nodded slowly and Max's eyes watered. " Yes Max, I'm father but let me explain." He begged to a confused Max.  
  
He then proceeded to tell Max everything from the beginning. He told her about the first creation being Joshua, he told her about the X series and how he taught Lydecker, Renfro and White all they knew. He told her about how he supervised her creation closely, how he personally picked her mother and supervised her birth. He told her about her mother's suffering and how he was always watching her, in training, in classes and even when she sleeped.  
  
Max listened in awe, quietly, feelings swirling in her eyes. She felt hot tears stroll down her face whenever he mentioned her mother and her suffering. But what struck her the most was that she was actually alive, living a fake life somewhere in Canada.  
  
" …and that's why I'm here." He finished looking at Max.  
  
" Max? baby, he's done." Logan tried to bring Max back from where she had gone. She looked startled for a moment but then sighed.  
  
" Do you understand why I did all this?" Sandeman asked worried.  
  
" I'm…I…I need time to think, this is all too much." She said desperately before walking away.  
  
When she was on the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, Sandeman called out to her, she froze for a moment and turned.  
  
" Remember that for me, you're my daughter and I'd do anything for my kid." He said solemnly. Max turned and disappeared.  
  
She was confused, this was the man that had started everything, he was the one that had made it possible for her life to be a living hell. She went in to the guestroom and was surprised when she found it completely turned in to any child's dream. Decorated in baby blue and white and filled with toys and goodies for kids.  
  
Dylan was sleeping peacefully on her brand new king-size bed, dolls scattered all around her. To Max, it was the most beautiful scene she'd ever seen. She sat next to her and caressed her dark lockets.  
  
A song she'd recently heard from a woman in the park came in to her mind, she didn't know what it meant at that time but now she knew. The last words from Sandeman dancing in her head, ' I'd do anything for my kid'.  
  
May the good lord be with you  
  
Down every road you roam  
  
And may sunshine and happiness  
  
Sorround you when you're far from home  
  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
  
And do unto others  
  
As you'd have done to you  
  
Be corageous and be brave  
  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
  
Forever young.  
  
She didn't even know when she had started singing, she just knew that it was her heart saying the words, she was overwhelmed by the growing love she felt for this baby, so quickly attached to her and she wandered if it was a test.  
  
May good fortune be with you  
  
May your guiding light be shone  
  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince  
  
Or a vagabond  
  
And may you never love in vain  
  
And in my heart you will remain  
  
Forever young  
  
Dylan stirred and turned to her side, Max gently picked up the scattered dolls and put them in their shelf. She walked through the room, touching, feeling every little thing. This was how little girls should grow up, in beautiful rooms with loving parents, not in lonely bunks and TAC team leaders. Without knowing her voice raised and she sang with all the flowing emotion.  
  
And when you finally fly away  
  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
  
No one can ever tell  
  
But whatever road you chose  
  
I'm right behind you win or lose  
  
Forever young, forever young  
  
Forever young, forever young.  
  
She cried, cried for her horrible childhood, scratch that, she was never allowed to be a child. She didn't play with doll or use pretty dresses, she hadn't had a mother to comb her hair or tell her secrets, she didn't have a father who would call her princess.  
  
All she had was superiors, training them to become what she dreaded the most, a killer. A hive-minded robot that could kill without the slightest bit of remorse or regret, just kill and move on to the other objective, the next mission. She couldn't turn back time and she was thankful for having all she had now, she was also aware that if she hadn't been in Manticore she wouldn't've met Logan.  
  
But still, she longed for her forgotten childhood and now she was given a secongd chance, she would live her childhood in Dylan. She'd make sure that she had everything she needed, and she would giver her attention and love all her life.  
  
When she turned she found a very awake Dylan waiting with arms wide open.  
  
" Hey baby, did I wake you?" She asked sweetly, her heart melting when she smiled.  
  
" No mommy, you sing pretty." She said in her childhood innocence. Suddenly Max burst in to tears, she wasn't able to hold them back any longer. " What's wong mommy, I say something bad?" Dylan asked worried.  
  
" No baby, you just gave the best gift anyone could give me." Dylan seemed confused and frowned.  
  
" What was it?" Max chuckled whole-heartedly.  
  
" You just gave me my childhood back." She said hugging her tightly to her chest.  
  
She fell alseep with her daughter unaware of the pair of men watching silently from the door.  
  
" I want to thank you for giving my little girl the world I should've given her." Sandeman said in awe.  
  
" No need to thank me, she gave me more than I could ever wish for. She gave me my life." He replied with his loving gaze fixed upon the queen of his heart.  
  
" Now that I've seen my little girl and I know that she's alright, I'd like to see Joshua." He begged shyly.  
  
" Come on, I'll take you to him but we've got something to discuss in the car." Logan replied closing the door slowly.  
  
He wrote a note to Max, grabbed his jacket and waited for Sandeman to get out, then he closed the door silently and headed towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
Hey everybody, I know that this chapter is a little gloomy but don't sweat it, it's really necessary in order to keep the story going my way. Next chapter will see how Joshua reacts to father, another mystery is revealed and some nice action.  
  
We have special appearances by some crazy guest that will make this fic totally rock (if I say so myself) anyways, thankyou everyone who reviewed. I promise that I'll finishe my other two fics as soon as I finish this one, it's just that my mind is really in to this one right now.  
  
I have ideas wracking my brain all day, but unfortunately I can't wrtie all day 'cause I have to go to rehab. Keep reviewing please, I love to hear aboyt your crazy ideas! 


	5. Lost and Found

I'm baaaaack!!! Here's yet another chapter in my wondeful DA world. It's dedicated to all of you wonderful M/L shippers.  
  
  
  
Max woke up startled, she scanned the room and sighed reliefed when she saw Dylan sleeping soundly next to her. She crept out of bed silently and went in search for Logan.  
  
" Logan!" She called out to him, making her way in to the living room. There was no sign of Logan or Sandeman.  
  
She went to the kitchen and found a note on the counter, it was from Logan and it read,  
  
Max,  
  
I had to do something, I went to tell you but you were sleeping. You looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, besides you deserve a little rest after all you learned today. I'll be back soon love, I left you something in the microwave I case you're hungry.  
  
Love, Logan.  
  
She grabbed the pie in the microwave and tried to eat, for the first time in her life she didn't eat. She paced around the penthouse trying to find something to do, when it was obvious she wasn't going to find anything she got an idea.  
  
She went back to Dylan's room and woke her up, she changed her in to jeans and a sweater and left to Cindy's.  
  
Meanwhile Logan arrived at Joshua's house and parked the Aztec, he got out and locked it.  
  
" This is it." He said to the surprised man.  
  
" I used to live here. I can't believe it." He replied.  
  
They went up and knocked on the door, there was silence and then they heard footsteps coming.  
  
" Little guy?" A gruff voice called from inside.  
  
" It's Logan, open up I have a surprise for you." He said.  
  
The door opened and Joshua appeared, he smiled at Logan but his smile died when he saw who was accompanying him.  
  
" Father?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
The old man couldn't speak, it had been so long since he'd seen Joshua and now he was right before him.  
  
" Josh." He finally said before being enveloped in a tight hug from Joshua.  
  
Logan closed the door behind him and sat on the old, worn out couch. During the next hour, Sandeman and Joshua talked about everything that happened since he left Manticore.  
  
Soon Logan was worrying about Max and decided to call home, the phone rang and when the machine answered he deduced that she wasn't home. So, he called her cell phone.  
  
" Yeah." She answered.  
  
" Hey baby, where are you?"  
  
" At Cindy's, I woke up and you weren't there so I took Dylan and came over for a while. Are you with him?" She asked avoiding the mention of his name.  
  
" Yeah, we're at Joshua's." Max gasped, she hadn't thoguth about Joshua yet.  
  
" What? Why didn't you tell me, I wanted to be there when he found out! How did he react?" She inquired angrily.  
  
" Sorry baby, but they're both very happy. You don't have to worry about him anymore, he isn't alone now." Max sighed tiredly.  
  
" I know."  
  
" Listen we have to talk about something very important, ok?" He had been talking to Sandeman about the idea and he knew he could pull it off.  
  
" Ok, I'll see you home."  
  
" Bye baby." He hung up and continued to watch the conversation in silence.  
  
  
  
Finally Logan go home and opened the door, the penthouse was silent and there was no sign of Max or Dylan. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself some orange juice, then he went to his bedroom and changed clothes.  
  
After a while of working on Eyes Only he heard the door open and he knew they were home, he went to receive them, Max had Dylan in her arms asleep.  
  
" Hey baby." He said kissing her lips and taking Dylan.  
  
" Oh I'm so glad to be home. Dyl fell asleep on the way and she's getting heavier everyday." Max said while Logan put Dylan to sleep.  
  
When he came back she was sitting comfortably on the couch, he sat next to her and she crwled on his lap to cuddle. Logan held her tighlty, gently rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. They remained like that for a long while before Max finally spoke.  
  
" Mmmhh, this feels so good." She purred softly to his ear. In response Logan kissed her temple and rubbed lower on her back. " You know you're lookin' for trouble, don't you?" He chuckled.  
  
" Not before we talk. While I drove Sandeman to Joshua's, I squeezed some more information from him." Max tensed considerably upon his mention but Logan's rubbing warmed her immediately.  
  
" What did he say?"  
  
" He told me where she lives." He replied not sure of how to put it.  
  
" My mom?" She asked softly.  
  
" Yeah. I kinda figured that we could pay her a visit, she's lived her whole life in regret for leaving you at Manticore, I think she deserves to see personally how wonderful you turned out to be. And you most definitely deserve to meet the woman that carried you to term, the woman that broke all the rules and loved you as much as to try to escape." Max's eyes teared up and a a sob escaped her throat, Logan lifted her chin and kissed her lips.  
  
Finally breaking down, she straddled his thighs and cllung tightly to his neck, her soft crying being the only reminder of the pain she had gone through all her life. Logan felt his heart break by her pain and tried to calm her.  
  
" Baby, it breaks my heart to see you like this, I love you too much. I just want you to be happy and I think that this is a chapter that you must close in your life. You know I'd give my life for you Maxie, please don't cry baby, please." He whispered to her ear and kissed her.  
  
The kiss started out bentle and soft, intended to calm her but as the seconds passed their hunger for each other grew. He explored Max's warm mouth with his tongue and teeth, biting and teasing until it was overwhelming, she ripped his shirt and caressed his chest with adoration.  
  
Her mouth left his and trailed a path of wet, hot kisses all the way down his navel, where she dipped her tongue making him moan in ectasy.  
  
He unbottoned her shirt and marveled once more by the beauty and perfection of this extremely sexy Goddess. He kissed her breasts through her black bra and she purred, the sound driving Logan crazy.  
  
" God Max, you don't know what you do to me. You're all I need to be happy, baby all I need." He said between kisses.  
  
" Bedroom. Now." She ordered softly.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he guided them to their room, he closed the door quielty careful not to wake Dylan and placed Max on the bed. She flushed and her lips red, her breathing ragged from passion and her eyes were almost black with lust. It was the most amazingly beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
All through the night he showed her just how much he loved her, sometimes slow, with gentle adoration, exploring her body with exquisite torture. Other times lust and passion would take control and they would leave gentleness out, all that mattered was the insatiable urge of joining their bodies until the climax of their love would wreck havoc in their minds and bodies.  
  
Finally they fell asleep in each other's minds, happy and satiated for the night, at least.  
  
  
  
The morning sun surprised the lovers on their bed, tangled, every single part of their bodies in contact with the other's. Max opened her eyes and smiled, she kissed her sleeping lover on the lips and got up, her goal being the bathroom. However, her body had another idea, as soon as she sat and her feet made contact with the floor, she felt pain cursing all throught her body and she gasped loudly.  
  
" Oh God!" She moaned rubbing her back, smiling however when she remembered the past night's exertion.  
  
Logan heard her gasp and woke up immediately, he saw Max and grabbed her waist.  
  
" What is it baby?" He asked with concern.  
  
" I'm in such mayor pain right now. The next time you see me get all heated up on you, slap me." She said with a straight face. logan grinned like an idiot and kissed her shoulders, it was then when he noticed that Max was going somewhere.  
  
" Where you going some place, the bathroom maybe?" He teased as she flexioned her tired muscles.  
  
" Yeah, I'm planning to hit the bathroom by noon." She said joining in the joke.  
  
" Well I'm in pain to you know." He rubbed his legs.  
  
" Well, why didn't you stop?" She inquired raising an eye brow.  
  
" What can I say, you're addictive." He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately, to his inmense pleasure she responded immediately.  
  
She felt her passion building up and straddled him, he helped her find him and when their bodies finally met they both sighed relieved. Once again they made love, this time under the sun's firm light.  
  
A while after, when they were dressed, Logan made breakfast while Max woke Dylan up. She was tangled under the bed sheets with a huge teddy bear in her arms, Max gently stirred her until she awoke.  
  
" Morning mommy, how are you today?" She asked softly.  
  
" Well, might fine thank you lil' lady. Ready for the day?" In response Dylan jumped in to her arms and gave her a million kisses while Max laughed.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Finally when they were all fed and Max was getting ready for work, something crawled in to her mind.  
  
" Logan, the answer is yes." She said looking at him.  
  
" Well that's great honey…what was the question?" Heasked a little coonfused.  
  
" About what we talked about last night, you know, my mom."  
  
" Great, I'll set everything up so we can leave as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
" Daddy, where we going'?" Dylan asked timidly from her child seat.  
  
" We're going to meet your grandmother." He replied gaining a look from Max.  
  
Logan had talked to Sandeman and got the right address, he also called Normal and bribed him in to giving Max a week off. He arranged it for Cindy to come with them because he knew that Max needed all the back up she could handle. So now they were on their way to Canada.  
  
They slept in a comfortable motel during the night and made it to their destination in record time. He remembered how impresionable Cindy was so he checked them in at a Ritz Carlton hotel. He told Max he'd see her first to inform her and avoid her a heart attack, Max was too nervous to argue and complied, staying in the hotel with Cindy.  
  
Logan reached the address with Dylan, it was a beautiful house with a white picket fence, like a movie. It was located in avery pretty neighborhood filled with trees and flowers. He got out and held Dylan's hand.  
  
" Well Dyl, this is grandma's house." He told her before walking up to the porch and knocking.  
  
A woman in her early 40's, with deep brown eyes and long dark hair opened the door. Logan was surprised to see the resemblance between the two of them since Max didn't have a single cell or chromosome in her body to match this woman.  
  
She looked at him with caution and then down at Dylan. " May I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
" Yes. My name's Logan Cale and I have something very important to talk to you about."  
  
" Come in please." She offered. Logan was surprised at her hospitality but accepted.  
  
She showed him to the spacious living room and offered him the couch, which he gladly accepted siting Dylan in his lap.  
  
" Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.  
  
" Would you like anything Dyl?" He asked the timid little girl.  
  
" No daddy." She whispered.  
  
" No thanks."  
  
" Fine. What's so important?" She asked, straight to the point just like her daughter. Logan saw that the walls were filled with pictures of her sorrounded by kids.  
  
" You must like kids very much, all them yours?" He asked curious. She chuckled lightly and Logan could see that behind that timid façade she was a happy person.  
  
" No, they're my students but I love them like…" She trailed off and her eyes turned darker.  
  
" Like you loved your daughter?" He finished for her. Her expression was of shock and her eyes grew wider.  
  
" How did you know about 452?" She asked nervously.  
  
" She's my girlfriend and mother of Dylan here." He answered calmly.  
  
For a moment Angela couldn't breathe, this man ha djust told her that her daughter was his girlfriend and mother of this beautiful child. But that couldn't be, in Manticore theu were soldiers, robots. They weren't allowed to have families or boyfriends.  
  
" That can't be." She stated angrily. " She's a soldier, a trained assasin." She spat.  
  
Dylan didn't quite understand what thye were talking about but she knew they were talking about her mommy and she didn't like the tone she was using. She started to sob quietly.  
  
" Daddy, I want my mommy." She said between sobs.  
  
" You'll see her soon enough sweetheart." He consoled her. " Anyway, her name's not 452, that's her designation."  
  
" Yeah, well at Manticore they weren't fond of names."  
  
" Her name's Max Guevara and she escaped Manticore in '09 with other fellow soldiers, she was only 9 years old. She spent the following years trying to act normal, she encountered a foster family where she was beaten up and she didn't defend herself because she wanted to be normal. She found a friend that invited her to live with her in an abandoned building, she found a job as a bike messenger and used her enhanced abilities to steal thing s in order to seel them in the black market. That's how I met her, she tried to rob me and I caught her, I discovered what she was and I trakced her down. After some events in my life she came back and worked with me."  
  
Angela was utterly speechless, a flame of hope burning inside her. " And?"  
  
" She lost siblings along the way but she tried to burn down Manticore, unfortunately an X7 clone shot her and killed her. She was transported back to the lab where they transplanted her heart, they also gave her a virus directed to me so we couldn't touch. For three months I believed her dead, but then she came destroyed Manticore and came back to me. We spent 7 long month trying to find a cure until we did and now we're together. We found Dylan in a park and we adopted her."  
  
" Where is she?" Angela asked frantic, her child was alive and wasn't a machine.  
  
" At the Ritz Carlton with her best friend. She's really nervous about meeting you, how do you feel?"  
  
" Oh, I've loved her all her life, I've loved her in every child I taught and I watched her grow too. I thought I'd lost her but I never forgot about her, I always prayed for her." She said crying. " Can I see her?"  
  
" Of course, I'll bring her by later." He told her and walked to the door with Dylan in his arms.  
  
" Wait Mr. Cale!" She called out.  
  
" Logan." He corrected.  
  
" Logan, can I at least kiss my granddaughter goodbye?" She asked with a smile.  
  
" Sure." He said handing Dylan to her.  
  
" Hey there precious, I'm your granma but you can call me nana Angie. I'll love you very much sweetheart, goodbye." She kissed the little forehead.  
  
" Bye bye nana Angie." She whispered back and was handed back to Logan.  
  
" I'll come back around 2:00 and leave her so you two can talk." He said and left.  
  
Angela closed the door and fell to the floor crying.  
  
" Oh God, thanks for giving me my life back." She cried.  
  
  
  
Well, how'd it go? Next chapter we'll see Max's reaction towards her mtoher and what happens next. We'll also be seeing Alec, Cindy and a few surprise guests for you. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'll try and do better each chapter. 


	6. Mommy's baby girl

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing, school has been a real bitch and with rehab and all, there hasn't been much time. Here's the episode you've all been waiting for, Max and her ma finally meet for the first time. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, remember that this is a special treat for all the wonderful M/L shippers.  
  
  
  
Logan placed Dylan securely in her car seat and got in the car, he put it in march and made his way to the hotel.  
  
" Daddy?" Dylan's soft baby voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" Yes baby?" He really liked to hear her calling him daddy. It was a wonderful feeling, much like when Max called him baby or honey or whatever fitted her mood.  
  
" Is nana Angie comin' home wit' us?" Logan smiled at her innocence.  
  
" I don't know baby, I don't know."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the hotel suite Max and Cindy talked about the whole situation. Max was uneasy and nervous; she even threw up because of the strangling feeling in her stomach.  
  
" I don't know if I can do this, I mean, what am I gonna tell her? What can say?" She muttered, pacing through the room.  
  
" Boo, you gotta calm down. Think 'bout how nervous she must be now, I mean, she's meetin' her kid for the first time since she gave birth." Cindy remarked calmly from the spacious bed.  
  
" I can't. I'm just gonna go there and say ' hi mom, I'm your daughter Max? Please Cindy. I've never had a mom, never had the pleasure of feeling my mother's kisses or her hands on my hair. I…was born, bred and raised to be a soldier, I don't know how to do the mom thing and she'll probably expect me to just go and hug her and call her mom." Cindy sighed deeply, she knew her girlfriend was stubborn but she was really getting on her nerves this time.  
  
" You're doin' fine wit' the lil' boo, you're bein' a much betta mommy than the one she had. You just gotta get a grip and breathe, everythin' will be aiight." Max sat on the edge of the bed and layed back.  
  
" You're right Cindy, everything will be aiight." She closed her eyes trying to believe what she was saying.  
  
In that moment the door of the suite opened and Logan came in with a giggling Dylan clinging from his leg. Max smiled at the scene and so did Cindy.  
  
" Well, what's got my little girl laughing so much?" She asked accepting Logan's kiss and taking Dylan in to her arms.  
  
" We had a little chat in the car, apparently our little princess likes tickle wars." He said tickling her some more.  
  
" So, what's up wit' my boo's mom, did you find her?" Cindy interrupted everyone fell silent.  
  
" Nana Angie." Dylan said remembering her grandmother.  
  
" Nana Angie?" Max gulped when she heard it, her nerves getting the best of her.  
  
" Yeah, that's what Dylan calls her now. She's a pretty nice lady, she hasn't forgotten about you and was equally nervous and excited about meeting you." Logan saw the confusion in her eyes and gave Dylan to Cindy. " Mind if she slept with you tonight? Max and I have a lot of things to do, you can take her to the pool and enjoy everything."  
  
" You ain't got to tell me twice. Come on lil' boo, your auntie Cindy's gonna show you a good time." She said leaving the room.  
  
" What did she say?" Max asked softly, her voice cracking slightly. Logan was by her side in seconds.  
  
" She misses you and she loves you, I'll take you to meet her later, would you like that?" Max pondered her answer for a while.  
  
" Yeah, I'd like that very much." She said finally.  
  
Logan ordered room service while Max took a shower; he'd finally managed to calm her enough to get her to eat. After picking at her plate for fifteen minutes, she pushed it away and threw herself on the bed.  
  
" I'm not going." She stated sadly.  
  
" What are you talking about? She's waiting for us." He said buttoning his shirt.  
  
" I can't do this Logan. What am I gonna say? What am I gonna do? I can't…it's too much for me!" She muttered getting frantic.  
  
Logan sighed, he knew that this was a strange situation for Max but he had to help her through it. He went to her and hugged her; she fell in his warm embrace while he caressed her back gently.  
  
" Baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to but you know that you'll regret it for the rest of your lives. You have an opportunity to get to know your mother, don't throw it away." He advised her softly, he felt her tears and backed away.  
  
" I know, but first I'd like to take a walk, please." She said wiping her tears away. Logan knew that she liked to think on the Space Needle and since they were far away from it he decided it was best if she took a walk.  
  
" Ok baby, I'll be waiting for you here." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled lightly and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Max had left the hotel and was walking through a beautiful park nearby; it was full of trees and flowers, children playing and music.  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
God, what am I gonna do? I know that this is the only chance I'll get to meet my mother but it's so damn hard! She probably still thinks of me as that innocent baby she saw. How will she react when she finds out about my past, about everything I've done? She'll probably hate me I know it. Sometimes I hate myself when I think about all the pain and death I've caused all through my life, I mean, to me death is just the unfortunate consequence of a fight and that's so wrong. Life means so much more than death, I'd rather kill myself than see the people I love being hurt or dead.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Soon Max found a beautiful bench surrounded by trees and flowers, she sat and admired the view for a while. Suddenly the soft notes of a song made way in to her ears, she looked around and found a portable stereo in a nearby picnic. Oddly enough the song put her to thinking.  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach in to your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
Wow! Those are deep lyrics, should I feel like this? I always teased Logan about the super hero thing but I never thought about it this way.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Problem is, I don't know if I have any more strength. I've taken a lot of bad things that have happened to me all through the years, but I don't know if I could take seeing horror and fear in my mother's eyes.  
  
It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will dissapear  
  
Emptiness. I have Logan and Dylan and my friends but I think that there's still some part of me that needs something else. Could it be my mother?  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
I wish I could be that hero; for once it would make everything a hell of a lot better.  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away  
  
Hold on  
  
There'll be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
God, I know I haven't been exactly one of your best kids, I'm not even sure that I am one of your kids but I really need your help on this one. I want to meet her but I'm so scared to find out that I'm not what she expected.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
As the song slowly faded, Max's resolution grew stronger. She took a deep breath and stood, she believed she was ready to face anything that came her way. She had waited for this moment all her life and she'd be damned if she was going to throw it away because of uncalled for fears.  
  
" Mama, I'm on my way." She said and made her way to the hotel with a smile.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Angela's house everything was squeaky clean and perfectly organized. After Logan's visit she had dedicated the afternoon to make the place the most comfortable and peaceful she could, for her, for Max. She took a shower and wore a deep blue pantsuit, her dark mane lowing and making a perfect match for her eyes. After what seemed hours of looking at the clock and wandering if she was ever going to come, she sighed and laid back on the couch.  
  
(Angela's POV)  
  
What was I thinking? She's never going to come; after all, she's never needed a mother, why would she need her now? But I just want to see her, only for a little while. Is that so much to ask God? You gave her to me and then you took her away, don't you think I deserve at least to meet her, even if it's the only time I'll ever see her. I'm sorry for questioning you Lord, I just want my baby so bad please take care of her.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Angela closed her eyes and fell in a light, dreamless sleep, and the nerves of the day finally kicking in. Meanwhile Max finally reached the suite to find Logan watching TV by himself, he smiled when she walked in and she let him envelop her in a tender hug.  
  
" Hey baby, how did it go?" He asked gently.  
  
" Everything's fine, where's Dylan?" She asked suddenly aware that her daughter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" She's with Cindy, remember?" She sighed relieved and closed her eyes for a second.  
  
" Right."  
  
" So, ready to meet your mom?" He saw all the emotions swirling in her eyes.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
And so they were off to Angela's house, all the way Max tried to muster all the courage she had inside, although she felt her heart pounding faster and faster to her chest. When the got there, she admired the beautiful place her mother had chosen to live in. they made their way up to the porch and Logan knocked the door.  
  
Angela's sleep was disturbed by the insisting knocking on her door, she stretched and walked towards it, suddenly remembering who she was waiting for. She took one deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Logan was there smiling, she exhaled sadly thinking that maybe her daughter wasn't coming and let him in.  
  
" Hi Angela, I hope we didn't keep you waiting?" He said politely.  
  
" We?" She asked softly, her hope growing with every passing second.  
  
" Yes. Max's scanning the area." Upon her questioning look, he replied. " Manticore habits die hard." She nodded in understanding and left the door open.  
  
" Please have a seat while I make some tea." She offered, making her way to the kitchen and thankful for the small time she had to compose herself.  
  
After scanning the whole place, Max entered the house slowly. She took in every single detail of her mother's house. Soft, pastel colors, pictures of children and flowers everywhere. She sat next to Logan awkwardly.  
  
" Where is she?" She dared to ask.  
  
" Making tea." He responded, gently rubbing her hand to calm her. Max couldn't sit still and stood by the door, she looked at the thousands of children pictures curiously.  
  
Angela was bringing the tea when she suddenly froze and dropped the cups. The perfectly slender figure that had made her freeze slowly turned to her and she gasped. It was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, big brown eyes, cute nose, pouty lips, the prettiest hair and skin she'd ever encountered.  
  
She was suddenly aware of the curious stares and dropped to the floor to pick up the broken glass.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm a little nervous right now." She apologized thoroughly.  
  
Two young hands joined hers in her effort and she looked up, making eye contact with the beautiful girl. She smiled to her and Angela felt her heart melt.  
  
" You're not alone." Max reassured with a nervous smile. After picking up all the pieces of broken glass from the floor, Angela took them to the kitchen and disposed them.  
  
Max stood exactly in the same spot, waiting for her. When she came out of the kitchen, she came across with Max and once again gasped amazed by her beauty.  
  
" I'm sorry for before, I-I was surprised…still am. I never thought I'd see you again, God knows I've wanted this all this time." Angela's voice cracked as tears of joy and sadness streamed down her lovely face. " I've pictured you in my mind and heart but you're so much beautiful and big than in my dreams."  
  
She stretched her hand to touch Max's face but retrieved it shyly, when she saw that Max didn't back away, she stretched it again and this time touched it. Max closed her eyes and gulped as she felt her mother's soft caress on her cheek, she'd never imagined anything being so natural and nice.  
  
Angela rejoiced in feeling her daughter's soft skin, she'd wanted this her whole life and now she was actually living her dream. Max couldn't take it anymore and let out the sob she had been holding back. She was happy that she was with her mother finally but there was something else, she was feeling dizzy and a crushing headache was starting, 'oh no, please not now', she pleaded quietly.  
  
Angela stopped her caress when she saw Max trembling, her eyes were tight shut and she was growing paler by the second. Logan noticed this too and rushed by her side.  
  
" Max? Max, answer me!" He demanded gently, never did she open her eyes and Logan knew the problem.  
  
" Logan?" She said in a small voice and finally succumbed to the impending darkness claiming her conscience.  
  
Angela's eyes grew wide with fear as she watched her daughter fall in to unconsciousness.  
  
" What's wrong with her Logan?" She asked getting frantic.  
  
Logan maneuvered Max on to the couch and searched his pockets until he found the small bottle of Trythophan he kept in case of an emergency. Max's body shook uncontrollably and she kept her eyes tightly shut. He managed to make her swallow a few pills.  
  
" She suffers from serotonin deficiency, when the serotonin levels in her brain get really low it causes her seizures. She takes Trythophan to convert the body in to serotonin, it's one of Manticore's precious gifts." He explained while stroking Max's damp hair.  
  
The shaking had stopped and her breathing was normal, yet her eyes were still tightly shut and her face was still pale and beads of sweat on her forehead. Angela felt so useless, seeing her child so weak was something she'd never expected on the first time she met her.  
  
" Is she going to be ok?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
" Yes, she's real strong and she'll get through it. She should be awake though." He muttered more to himself. " Do you have any milk?"  
  
" Um…I ran out of milk a while ago. I was planning on getting some when you came and well, I forgot." She said embarrassed.  
  
" It's ok, I'll go get some but first we need to get her to bed." He said carrying Max's limp form.  
  
" Oh, sure. Come on, you can put her in my bed." Angela suggested eagerly and showed him the way.  
  
Logan laid her carefully on the bed and arranged the pillows just the way Max liked them. Angela went in to the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth, she sat next to Max and started wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
" Good idea, I'll go get some milk, any idea where I could get it?"  
  
" There's a supermarket a few blocks away." She said and continued her job.  
  
" I'll be back in a while." He said taking one last glance at his sleeping angel before leaving.  
  
Angela remained by her side all the time, wiping her face free of sweat and admiring tenderly her daughter's sleeping form. Suddenly Max opened her eyes tiredly and found herself in a different sorrounding. She saw Angela looking at her with such worry and love in her eyes and she remembered where she was.  
  
" Hi there." Angela said softly, ver glad that she was out of danger.  
  
" Hi." Max smiled shyly at her mom. " What a way to introduce myself." She said embarrassed, a faint blush creeping on to her cheeks.  
  
" It's ok, it's not your fault. Logan explained everything to me, how do you feel?" She asked with an understanding smile.  
  
" Like I've been ran by a train…but I'll feel better in a while." She responded gently. She sat up on the bed, propped against the pillows.  
  
" How can you live with this?" Angela asked with admiration for her strong daughter.  
  
" You kinda get used to it after…twenty years." She said slowly. " I bet you're disgusted to find out what a freak of a daughter you have." Max lowered her head and tried to hold the tears from flowing. Angela shook her head and lifted her chin with a finger.  
  
" I've loved you your whole life, and you turned out to be even better than my dreams. Please don't say things like that, you're still the most important thing that's ever happened to me." Angela said through tears, Max's own tears were already streaming shamelessly down her face.  
  
Like attracted by some unknown force they hugged each other tightly, reveling in the softeness of skins and the feeling cruising from one to another. Mother and daughter reamined like that for a long while and only did Angela backed away when she felt Max's breathing spaced. She laid her daughter's sleeping form on the bed and laid down next to her and started singing softly to her ear.  
  
I wish I could lay your arms down  
  
And let you rest at last  
  
Wish I could slay your demons  
  
But now that time has passed  
  
Wish I could stay here  
  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
  
But I haven't been there.  
  
She finished in a whisper and just stared at her, mesmerized by the fact that this was her daughter, still not believing it completely. She yawned but forced herself to stay awake, she was scared that if she fell asleep Max would vanish away from her.  
  
Logan finally came back and knocked on the door trying to manage the weight of the groceries he had in hand. Angela opened the door and lifted an eye brown as he hurried inside and placed everything on the kitchen before they fell.  
  
" Logan, I sent you a few blocks away not a few countries away." She teased him.  
  
" I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't been in a supermarket in years, with the pulse they dissapeared. I had forgotten how much I loved them, so organized and filled with great foods, you see I'm a cook, not a professional one but…you know." He babbled with a guilty look, Angela almost laughed.  
  
" It's ok. After you left she woke up and we talked, we also hugged." She smiled greatly at this. " And then she fell asleep again.  
  
" Her seizures get the best of her." He remarked sadly.  
  
" Is it hard for her…the seizures I mean."  
  
" Well, you remember epilepsy?"  
  
" Yeah, I had a student once with epilepsy, his little body trembled so much that he hurt himself." Angela shuddered at the thought.  
  
" Well, that was a little kid but Max is an enhanced human being, she's a thousand times faster, smarted and stronger than anyone. Still the seizures take all her strength, that means they're ten times stronger than Max. it hurts her like hell but we haven't found a cure for them." Logan explained with clinical precision.  
  
" Dear God, my poor baby!" Angela cried.  
  
" She'll be ok, she heals faster too. Due to her shark DNA ahe doesn't sleep more than 3 or 4 hours a week, soon she'll be up and about and really hungry. Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" He asked rummaging through the bags.  
  
" You can cook?" She asked surprised.  
  
" Well, I know something. I have to know something, living with an X5 is not good unless you are willing to cook plenty and all the time." He teased, smiling at the thought of his lovely girlfriend's eating patterns.  
  
Angela laughed whole-heartedly. " Then by all means, it's yours." She said referring to the kitchen.  
  
" Thanks." He replied and proceeded to take out of the bag everything he was going to need, with some assistance from Angela, telling him where everything was.  
  
  
  
Back in the hotel, Cindy was in her suite with Dylan. After a day in the pool she came back and bathed Dylan and ordered plenty of room service and a few movies to watch.  
  
There was knocking on the door and she left Dylan on the bed while she opened it.  
  
" Yeah." She said, there was the cute red head she had met earlier in the pool.  
  
" Hey, I was bored so I kinda thought, that maybe we could…do something together." Cindy arched a brow and smiled.  
  
" Sure. Me and baby boo are watchin' some Disney movies, but she's almost asleep, we could watch…other movies together." She suggested, the red head grinned and winked.  
  
" Sure." She said and entered the room followed by Cindy who was busy checking her cute behind.  
  
" Oh, she's already sleeping, how cute!" Cindy took Dylan and placed her on the crib courtesy of the hotel.  
  
Then she grabbed some movies from the table and headed to the bed where the red head had already made use of. She was sitting against the pillows wearing a small, red camisole instead of the robe she had come in with.  
  
" Damn!" Was all Cindy could say.  
  
So they settled and watched a few non mentionable movies, Cindy was horny as hell but she didn't want to scare the red head off. But when she started getting closer and rubbing Cindy's thighs sexily, she knew what she wanted and all conscience was lost.  
  
  
  
Max finally woke up and stretched, she remembered everything that had happened and smiled, she felt much better now. She heard some laughter and headed towards it. Logan and Angela were in the kitchen cooking and talking idly.  
  
"…and she kicked his ass." Logan finished with a smile and Angela started laughing again.  
  
" Oh…my…God…she's…so…great!" She managed to choke out between laughs.  
  
Max smiled and stood by the door frame, watching them, she realized just how lucky she was. Logan spotted her and smiled widely.  
  
" Hey baby, I'm glad you're up." He said over Angela's shoulder.  
  
Angela turned and smiled at Max who smiled back. " Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.  
  
" I'm ok, really hungry though." Her stomach rumbled at that moment and she blushed.  
  
" What did I tell you." Logan asked Angela, who laughed.  
  
" You're right, you do know her." She said cheerfully.  
  
" Oh, so Mr. Hot Shot knows everything 'bout me, right?" Max teased getting closer to him and stealing a kiss.  
  
Logan smiled and gave her a taste of his sauce and she licked her lips, Angela smiled at the scene and decided that they made a wonderful couple.  
  
" I wanna know 'bout my baby, can I use your phone?" She asked Angela softly.  
  
" Of course, you don't have to ask." She replied gaining a smile from Max.  
  
" Thanks." She headed to the living room and dialed the hotel number. " Yes, room number 2024 please, thanks…Cindy, what up girl, how's my baby?…great…yeah everythin'g fine…what's that noise?…doesn't seem like it…who's that Cindy?…I hope you ain't giving my baby a show 'cause I'll kick both your sorry asses…we'll be there in a few and I'll take her to my room, and I'm warning you she better be sane…ok, see ya." She hung the phone and shook her head.  
  
" What's wrong baby?" Logan asked serving the food.  
  
" Can you believe that Cindy has…company?" She asked him.  
  
" Company?…oh! I get it. I hope she isn't doing anything in front of Dyl."  
  
" She said that she's sleeping and thst they're not doing anything but I don't trust her completely." She remarked with a laugh.  
  
" Well, then we should eat and be heading." Logan said.  
  
So they ate, making cheerfull chatter and teases, after a while when Logan and Max were ready to go Angela got sad.  
  
" I'll be back tomorrow." Max whispered to her ear when they hugged.  
  
" I'll be waiting. We have a lot to talk about." Max nodded and walked to the car.  
  
Angela waved as they left and closed the door, she was so happy. She had finally met her daughter, she had her back, Manticore didn't win.  
  
  
  
Hey guys, like it? Hate it? Please review, hope you liked this one 'cause it' real special. Promise that I won't last so long without writing. 


	7. Love wins all battles

Hey Guys, here's another chapter in my story. I added a song, it's from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and it explains the title of the story. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, my muse was very active today. I hope you like it because after all, it's for you. A shout out to all my wonderful reviewers and M/L shippers. I heard some bad news on the DA front but we will get it back, they can't do this to us. So I send all my support to the DA cast and crew. Hope you like and review please, let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
When Max and Logan finally reached the hotel, they immediately rushed over to Cindy's room. Fortunately for them, both Cindy and the red head were fully clothed and sleeping, so Max carefully rolled the crib in to her room.  
  
After taking a bath Max found Logan laying comfortably on the bed, she found it some what impossible to resist and joined him, cuddling closer to his warmth. He hugged her waist and kissed her forehead.  
  
" So, what do you think?" He asked half asleep.  
  
" About what?" He chuckled and she smiled as his chest rose with laughter.  
  
" About today, silly." He rustled her hair and it was her turn to chuckle.  
  
" It's been a really exhausting yet productive day. I was scared that she might be disgusted when she found out that I wasn't what she expected. And like always my screwed up genetics had to choose today to make itself noticed, it must've been really scary for her." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead gently.  
  
" She was pretty scared when you started to shake. I guess she didn't expect to see all that the first day." Max was deep in thought.  
  
" She's really beautiful, isn't she?" She mentally went over every feature of her mother.  
  
" Like mother, like daughter." He replied with a smile. She looked up to him and grinned, but then her face fell and she sighed.  
  
" She's not really my mother, you know. There's not a single gene from her in my body; she was just an available womb to carry me." she whispered sadly, her fears getting the best of her.  
  
Logan sat up and moved her so she would sit in between his legs, her back to his chest. " Max, a parent isn't just the one that creates you, a parent is the one that loves you and takes care of you. Think about all those adopted children, their own parents weren't capable of giving them what they needed, so they have others which didn't create them but do love them." Logan reasoned.  
  
" She wasn't there." Her voice was barely a whisper but he could hear the pain in it.  
  
" Not by choice, you know that. She loved you enough to try and get you out of there, don't you think she at least deserves to be called your mother." Max sighed heavily and turned to him.  
  
" I want her with me Logan and I know that she has to stay, it's dangerous for her in Seattle and she'll probably won't want to come with us. I can't have her only to lose her again, it's not fair. Today when I had the seizure, she was there and I've never felt something like that, I mean, with you it's great because you know me and love me and I'm used to it. But with her, she was so caring, I could feel her hands on my hair and face, she also sang to me and it felt so good. I don't know Logan, maybe it was best if I didn't come, her life was simple again and I'll just screw it up like everything else." She got up and went to the balcony, the moonlight sketched her figure like an artist would.  
  
" Baby, forget you fears, don't let them rule over you. You both deserve the second chance, so take it." He hugged her waist and they remained like that for a long time.  
  
Logan tried to stay awake for her but at midnight he started to yawn, still he wouldn't leave her side. She knew he needed his rest but she allowed herself to be a little selfish for a while and enjoyed his soothing warmth around her. When guilt popped its ugly face in her conscience she finally gave in.  
  
" Baby, you should go to sleep, you're tired and it's been a long day with the trip and all." She said detangling herself from him.  
  
He just pulled her closer to him. " I want to stay with you." He whined softly. She chuckled at his childish reaction.  
  
" Honey, you know that I'd love for you to stay but you're sleepy and you need your rest." He looked up to her and sighed.  
  
" Come to bed with me." He invited her in his sexy voice.  
  
" You know I'd love to but not tonight. I mean it Logan, you need to rest, I promise I'll come in a little while. It's been a weird day and I can't sleep, besides you're not a transgenic." She remarked with a frown.  
  
" Thanks for reminding me." He said in a bitter tone, way too bitter for his own tatse but that was that.  
  
Max was surprised to hear that, was Logan having issues about the transgenic stuff. He'd never said anything to her, she always assumed that he was ok with that side of her but apparently he was not so ok with it.  
  
" I didn't mean it in any bad way, Logan, I just meant that I don't need sleep as much as you do. Are you mad at me?" At her question he softened his expression.  
  
" Angry. The word is angry and no, I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry…I guess the tension of the trip is really getting me, I should probably go to bed now." He said in his cool demeanor, still she wasn't so sure that he was as calm as he sounded.  
  
He saw her hesitant look and smiled, he opened his arms to her and she immediately walked in to them. He kissed her gently while rubbing her back.  
  
" I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I don't hate you for being a transgenic and I'm not mad at you. I love you very much, I can be a real jerk sometimes, will you forgive me?" He kissed her nose and she nodded.  
  
" Of course I do. And the word is angry." She said in her old teasing fashion, Logan laughed.  
  
" You're wonderful, you know that?" He kissed her again and again.  
  
" So you keep saying." Was the smart ass remark, he tried to chuckle but it came out as a yawn. " Now go to sleep, please." She said patting his back.  
  
" Yes ma'am. Goodnight precious, just don't got to bed too late, ok?" He kissed her again, he never got tired of it.  
  
" Ok honey, goodnight." He went to bed and she watched him for a while before going back to the balcony.  
  
After 10 minutes of doing some thinking she decided what she would do. She used her enhanced stealth to go back in to the room and change in to her catsuit, she always took it with her because you never knew when she would need it, besides she really loved how she looked in it and Logan had grown specially fond of it too.  
  
After zipping up she gently kissed Logan and checked on her daughter before going back to the balcony, she didn't want Logan to kno what she was about to do so she chose the only way she would go unnotied, the way she loved: the cat burglar way.  
  
She jumped from the balcony landing perfectly on the lawn and sneaked all the way to the Aztec. She put in in march and drove. At first she just cruised throught the city, checking everything out, she knew where she was headed and was only delaying it.  
  
She made her way to the house and parked in front of it, she sat there for what seemed hours but turned out to be minutes. Finally gathering all her courage, she got out and went up to the porch, she picked the lock and slipped in as quietl as possible.  
  
It was all dark and she could hear soft breathing and steps, it was odd that she might be awake at this hour but she wandered in anyway. She opened the door carefully and watched silently.  
  
Her mother was standing in front of the window, she was clad in a gown and a robe, her hands rubbing her stomach, Max strained her hearing, she was talking to someone but she was alone.  
  
" I'm so sorry Maxie, I swear I tried to get you out of that horrible place. I wasn't fast enough, it's my fault you had to suffer all that." Angela whispered in to the night.  
  
To Max, she looked vulnerable and weak, it was something she couldn't help but think. But this was her mother and like Logan said, they deserved the second chance that life had given them. She walked towards her placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise but remained silent.  
  
" Hey." Max said, it sounded awkward in her ears.  
  
" How did you get here? I didn't hear you knocking." Max blushed at this, her mother didn't know what kind of daughter she had.  
  
" Um…used the only way I've known all my life, picking locks. It's also called breaking and entering, if you're that kind of people." She teased and Angela smiled.  
  
" I'm glad you came, I wanted to ask you somethings. There's a lot I don't know about you and I'd like to know." She sat on her bed and motioned for Max to do the same.  
  
She settled comfortably by her side and gulped nervously. " Ok, shoot." She said trying to gain composture.  
  
" Ok. Um…would you like me to be your mother? Your real mother, I mean." Max was shocked, she had expected questions about her childhood at Manticore but not this.  
  
" Of course, we have to seize the opportunity and it's not your fault at all." She said taking her mother's hand in hers and gently squeezing it.  
  
And so they talked, all night as a matter of fact. Angela told her about her life while Max felt as comfortable as to tell her everything about Manticore and her life outside. When they finished talking, the sun was out.  
  
Max got out of bed and stretched, reminding Angela of a very elegant cat, she felt horrible for everything her daughter had to go through but was very proud because she had endured.  
  
" I gotta go before Logan gets up, and I gotta feed my baby. I had a great time…mom, I'll be back in the afternoon." Angela was surprised at Max;s choice of ords but smiled.  
  
" Give Logan and Dylan a kiss for me, see you later sweetie." She gently kissed Max's cheek and smiled.  
  
Max waved goodbye and made her way back to the hotel, she hadn't slep at all that night but felt all the pent up energy boiling inside. When she got to the room Logan was already awake. He was dressed, his wet hair being the only indication of his recent bath, he was lacing Dylan's sneakers when she walked in.  
  
" Look what the cats broguht in." he said in a really good humor, he kissed her passioantely for a second.  
  
" Good morning to you too." She said taking a big breath. " And how's my little girl doin'?" Dylan smiled from the bed and ran to her.  
  
" Good mownin' mama." She said kissing Max's cheek.  
  
" Good morning to you beautiful, what do you want for breakfast?" Logan smiled at the scene, he knew that Max had been out all night and he knew where she had been. It was ok because he knew that she needed that.  
  
" Aus cream." The little voice answered after a while of pondering her choices.  
  
" You mean ice cream baby girl." Logan corrected her gently.  
  
Max placed Dylan on the floor and she went to watch cartoons, Max sighed and her stomach rumbled noisely. Both Logan and her laughed.  
  
" Why don't you take a bath and we can go out and have breakfast, I'll go check if Cindy's awake." He suggested kissing her and disappearing.  
  
She stripped and took a long warm bath, she loved the feeling of the warm water on her body, but she liked Logan's hands better, they knew where to touch her and when.  
  
' Oh God, where did that come from?' She thought while she scrubbed her body with the soft sponge. She had to admit that Logan was hot, even more this morning when she saw him, those pants that hugged his ass and that shirt that did nothing to cover his well toned upper body. ' I could eat him all up.' She could feel her desire boiling inside her, on her belly and lower. Her small fingers did what they could to calm her but she kept imaging Logan's fingers and her hunger got worse. Then it dawned on her, ' holy crap I'm in heat!'  
  
that why she was feeling so restless the past night, it wasn't only her mother's situation, it was the heatmaking itself noticed. ' Damn.' She thought, the last thing she needed at that moment was the heat what would her mtoher think if she found out?  
  
' Who cares, all I want is Logan to throw me on to that bed and do things he's never imagined doing.' She shook her head and tried to think nice thoguths but unfotunately for her, all her thoughts were heading directly to the ' Max should rot in hell' part of her brain.  
  
" How can I be thinking about sex when my little girl's just outside?" She questioned herself out loud.  
  
She decided that the warm water wasn't going to help her in the least so she got out of the tub and got in to the shower. The cold liquid was a welcoming feeling for her overly heated body and she stayed a while longer inside.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Logan knocked gently on the door to Cindy's room, they found her in a very cuddly position with the red head and he didn't want to walk in on something compromising. The woman opened the door and smiled brightly at him.  
  
" Hey! May I help you with something?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
" Uh, hi I'm Logan Cale, friend of Cindy, is she awake yet?" The red head smiled even more at the mention of Cindy.  
  
" Hi, I'm Lea, she's finished getting dressed. You can come in now, I was about to leave, tell her I'll be at the pool at noon." She winked at Logan and left.  
  
He wandered in to the room calling out to her, she yelled from somewhere in the bedroom area. He found her in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches to her hair.  
  
" Hey Logan, what's up? My boo up yet?" She said cheerfully.  
  
" Hi, she's taking a bath. I came to ask you if you wanted to come and have breakfast with us, I was planning on taking a cruise around the city and maybe do some shopping." Cindy's eyes sparkled at the mention of shopping.  
  
" ' Course I'm comin' wit' you. Original Cindy ain't never sayin' no to that." Logan chuckled as they went back to their room.  
  
When they came inside Dylan was still watching cartoons and Max was no where to be seen. Cindy approached Dylan and gave her a hug.  
  
" Hey baby boo, where's yo' mommy?"  
  
" Mama takin' a showa. She's feelin' hottie today." She said pointing to the bathroom door.  
  
Logan frowned and spoke wih concern in his voice. " I'll go check on her." He knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
  
He went in and closed the door behind him, the tub was empty but the shower was running, he could see Max's curvatious figure through the shower door. He couldn't help but bite his lip, he was addicted to Max and he knew it. She had joked about it saying that they were at it like rabbits but he couldn't contain himself, not with Max. and there was something about her since last night, he couldn't stop kissing her and he had an extremely sexy dream about her last night. He was attraced to her with such force that it was overwhelming, he tried to compose himself, Cindy and Dylan were just outside the door and they were hungry but Max naked under the shower was such an appetizing sight.  
  
Suddenly the shower stopped and the door opened, revealing and extremely wet Max on the other side. She was dripping wet but it was the sexiest sight he'd ever layed eyes on, and there was something in her eyes, such want and lust that he thought that she was going to jump on him.  
  
" Hey, I was starting to think that you'd ever come out of there." He said trying to break the silence. She grinned like a cat, a very hot cat and stepped out of the shower.  
  
She had spent all that time under the freezing water just to stop the fire from consuming her but just at the very sight of Logan all her effort was shot to hell. He was so damn hot, so sexy and oh boy did she wanted to have him. He looked nervous but there was that sprkle of lust that always accompanied him whenever he looked at her and that was something she loved about him. The way that he seemed to worship her with his eyes, how they moved on her body, admiring it, loving it, wanting it, claiming it for himself.  
  
The silence continued, both lost in each others eyes, trying to decide what to do with the unmistakable urge that roared inside them. Finally, when it was too much to take, both were drawn towards each other, kissing with hunger and want, rubbing, searching, lusting.  
  
Max and Logan explored each other's mouths while their hands had life of their own. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel him inside, joined together by the blinding power of sex. He could feel her wetness, his dextrous fingers taking her higher and higher, when she couldn't hold it anymore, she kissed him hard to drown the suffocating cry of ecstasy coming from inside.  
  
Logan wanted more, her soft moans were driving him crazy and he needed more, he wanted to take her completely, dive in to the sweet pool of pleasure that was sure to come. He had forgotten that they weren't alone and that on the other side of the unlocked door were his friend and daughter waiting to eat their breakfast.  
  
Only did they fall from their cloud when they heard the knocking. " Hey, you betta not be goin' at it or else, Original Cindy and the lil' boo are dyin' of hunger." Cindy yelled from the other side.  
  
Logan groaned and pulled back from Max, she was still wet and flushed, her eyes held the same lustful look from earlier. Then it dawned on him, why she was like that and why he couldn't seem to stop wanting and touching her.  
  
" You're in heat." He whispered, it was more a statement than a question. He should've figured it out, it would usually take more work than that to make her reach her point.  
  
" That time of the year again." She said with a sexy grin.  
  
" Ok. What do you say we hold out this day and then we do something about it?" Max seemed dissapinted.  
  
" Do we have to?" She purred rubbing herself to him.  
  
" Baby, I'd love to take you but we promised we'd do this. Let's behave, just for today and I promise that tonight and tomorrow will be just for us." She grinned again.  
  
" I'm liking the plan, now let's get outta here before Cindy busts us, that wat tonight will come sooner." She enveloped herself in a towel and went back in to the room.  
  
" Finally boo, what'cha been up to in there?" Cindy asked raising her brow.  
  
" Nothin'." Was Max's simple response.  
  
  
  
It was noon and they were having lunch t a very cute restaurant, after they finally got out of the hotel they picked up Angela, who took them to the interesting places of the city and then shopping.  
  
" So, how do you like the city so far?" Angela asked the silent group.  
  
" It's cool." Cindy said.  
  
" I think it's beautiful." Max added looking directly at Logan, who gulped.  
  
" I like it nana." Dylan said in her whisper of a voice.  
  
" Good baby." And they all smiled.  
  
" Know of any good clubs around?" Cindy asked after eating.  
  
" They're a couple of good ones, the best is one called Club Inferno." Angela said wiping Dylan's chin.  
  
" Boo, tell Original Cindy that we hittin' that club tonight, please." Everybody turned to look at Max.  
  
She didn't know what to say, she was holding on beacause of them 'cause all she wanted to do was have wild, steamy sex with Logan until they both couldn't take it. And by the secret, lustful glanced that he threw at her, he seemed to want the same. She looked at her friend and sighed. It was her first vacation outside of the country and she deserved to have a good time, she had stuck with her through all the bad times and it wouldn't be fair if she thought of herself at a time like this.  
  
" Ok." She said meakly, drowning a glass of water and ordering another one immediately.  
  
" Are you ok Max? you seemed flushed and you've beedn drinking a lot of water." Angela asked concerned. Max smiled to reassure her.  
  
" I'm fine, just a little hot." She said looking at Logan again. She flet a hand make its way up her thighs and started rubbing softly.  
  
She literally bit the tongue so she wouldn't scream, she placed her own hand up his thighs and started doing the same. Logan licked his lips and tried to hide his arousal. Fortunately everyone finished and he paid the bill and left.  
  
" I can keep Dylan tonight if you want, it'll be easier for you to go out and not mind her. And I'd love to have her for the night." Angela suggested when they arrived at her place.  
  
" That's a good idea, we'll pick her up in the morning. Thanks mom." Max said quickly.  
  
" Yeah, thanks Angela. Be good honey, see you tomorrow." He waved at her.  
  
" Bye mommy and daddy and auntie Cindy." She waved and they left.  
  
When they reached the hotel Cindy immediately went off. " I'll be at the pool for a while and thenwe can go the the club." She said as she left.  
  
Max and Logan almost ran to their room, by now the desire was so much that it was even hurting. They locked the door putting the 'do not disturb' sign outside.  
  
Immediately Max jumped on him and kissed him feverishly, while he took them to the bed and unbottoned her shirt. He kissed a trail of hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, she moaned as her hands made their way to his pants and unzipped it. He graoned when he felt her hand run along his length, he claimed her motuh hungrily and finished undressing her, he undressed and lay nex to her.  
  
He touched, caressed, licked, sucked and kissed every single part of her exquisite body, her moans driving him insane. Finally she flipped him over and dug him inside of her, they both sihed relief at the moment and she started rocking them to heaven. When the both reached their peaks she fell on top of him and rested.  
  
" God Logan, you're a God in bed." She moaned to his chest.  
  
" And you are my Goddess baby." He replied rubbing her back.  
  
Soon the hunger was back and they were at it again and again, each time better than the last one, so insanely perfect and gloriously fulfilling. Max was in heat and so was Logan, it seemed that whenever she was around he was in heat, he wanted to satisfy her and when he was too tired he'd used his mouth and hands to do the job and it had the same wonderful result. She also worked magic with her creativity, it was better than anything they'd ever known.  
  
At around eight o'clock Cindy called to say that she'd invited the red head to the club and thay they should get their lazy butts out of bed. They showered and got dressed, Logan in a pair bun hugging jeans and a btton down shirt, Max in her newly acquired red leather pants that were laced up in the sides and a black top that left little to the imagination, her hair long and flowing.  
  
" Oh God!" Logan's jaw dropped when he saw her, she just grinned and approached him.  
  
" Wanna take this to the bed sexy." She whispered.  
  
" Later on baby." He whispered back. If it weren't for Cndy they would've undressed and hit the sack again.  
  
Even Cindy whistled at Max when she saw her, she was one hot lady. " Damn boo, you sure look good tonight." She said with a smile.  
  
" Thanks." She replied shyly.  
  
" Good that you banged it befo' comin' too." She whispered to Max's ear so no one else heard it.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" You got that I-just-got-laid- look on yo' face boo." She replied.  
  
  
  
The club was a club in all the extent of the word, beautifully decorated, gigantic dance floor and lots of seats. It wasn't at all like Crash, where you go to chill after work, this was a place of elegance.  
  
Max's heat was in full blow at the moment and she wanted some action fast. Unfortunately Logan had found himself a friend and was chatting idly at the bar, an idea made way in to her brain and she grinned. She walked over to the DJ and a wink and a sexy tone later, the song she wanted came on. It was a reggae mix that suited the occasion perfectly.  
  
All night long I'm horny, all night long I'm horny…  
  
When Logan heard the musci he turned to her, she was smiling from the center of the dance floor. As the music started she started singing and dancing in an incredib;y sexy way.  
  
You got me horny in the morning than you know  
  
I tried to call you but I can't find your telephone  
  
I sent a message through the internet but it rejected  
  
I wrote a letter and I sent it through the post  
  
Logan gulped as she danced, her black thong showing every time she turned.  
  
The post will take too long  
  
So I've got to sing a song  
  
And let you know how I feel, what's the deal baby  
  
And I can't wait for you and the things you make me do  
  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you  
  
I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny  
  
I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny tonight  
  
Max watched Logan intently, he was so incredibly sexy and hot. All she wanted to do at that very moment was take him and make him forget his own name, she was in a public place and she owed it to Cindy to stay put for a while longer, so she concentrated on teasing Logan with her sensual dancing.  
  
I searched from town to town but I can't find my boo  
  
I got so desperate that I sent a rocket to the moon  
  
In New York city someone said they saw you singing the blues  
  
But it was a man from nowhere land that looked like you  
  
I will keep searching on  
  
This feeling's much too strong  
  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you  
  
Max walked closer to Logan, her hips swaying in compase with the sexy music. Her skin was flushed and her eyes sparkled, her body clad in that clothes that were driving him and every other man in the joint crazy, she was a vision. His sensual vision.  
  
I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny  
  
I'm horny, horny, horny  
  
So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny  
  
She was getting closer by the second, he could feel thewarmth from her skin, her eyes captured him in the most lustful look he'd ever seen. She nestled herself between his thighs, her hands traveling up and down them, she smelled of cherries and it was the most intoxicating scent in the world. She backed away and leaned on the bar.  
  
" I'd like an Orgasm." She asked the bartender who nodded and made her the popular drink. Logan gulped when she took a sip from it, it was all so suggestive that he thought he'd die from desire. She went back to his thighs. " Logan, I want you now." She whispered to his ear, her words causing a delicious shiver run down his spine.  
  
" Let's find the bathroom of this thing." He whispered back, his voice husky with desire.  
  
He led her through the crowd, hands binded together as if life depended on it. Finally they reached their destination, a gigantic bathroom equally elegant as the club, he had barely locked the door when Max assaulted him with hungry lips. He kissed her back pouring all his passion to the kiss, fumbling with her skin-tight pants.  
  
She helped him and soon they were both half naked, Logan extracted the condom from his wallet, after living with Max he learned to keep at least two condoms in his wallet. Since they seemed addicted to each other and didn't know when the urge would strike. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he dove in to her, for a glorious moment moans of pure ecstasy were heard in the lonely bathroom, soon both came with a cry in unison.  
  
" Logan…!"  
  
" Max…!"  
  
She unwrapped herself from him, her legs felt like jelly and if Logan didn't hold her she would've fallen to the ground. They hugged for a while longer, she clung to him as he caressed her hair.  
  
" I love you baby." She breathed.  
  
" I love you too honey." It was their own special code, he knew that after heat she would feel like a whore, so he would tell her that he loved her and she replied, that way she knew that it was love and not some random sex.  
  
After their desire was quenched for a while at least, they got dressed and went back to the club. Cindy and the red head were witing for them at the bar.  
  
" Where the hell you been?" She asked with a death glare.  
  
" Uh…we…I…dancin'." Max replied nervously. She didn't want the red head to know about her little problem.  
  
" You weren't dancin' 'cause Original Cindy was dancin' with red head here all da time and you weren't there." She said with one hand on her hips.  
  
" We were outside, admiring the beauty of the night here." Logan came to the rescue like always. " And we were dancing under the moonlight." Max looked at him with pride written in her eyes.  
  
Cindy didn't seem to buy it but her friend smiled brightly. " Ohh, that's so sweet, you guys make a cute couple." She said, Cindy smiled.  
  
" Ok, now let's get to that dance floor and start getting' jiggy wit' it." She said as the music started.  
  
The red head followed Cindy while Max and Logan took their space, they started dancing but Max's desire was boiling inside her. She started moving sexily against him arousing him, he grabbed her waist and started grinding with her. He twirled her around and she bent down while shaking her ass, giving him a pretty good view of her thong, he pulled her back to him.  
  
" Just wait till we get home." He breathed down her neck.  
  
" Can't wait." She grinned at him.  
  
After a while longer Max had made quite notorious the fact that she couldn't hold on any longer, he told Cindy about Max's delicate situation and grinned when he said they had to leave.  
  
" You go on Logan, scratch my boo's itch. Original Cindy and sister girl will find their way back to the hotel." She said patting his back.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure?" He didn't like the idea of leaving Cindy alone, she was a good friend that he'd grown to love.  
  
" Sure, don't worry. Original Cindy's havin' herself the best time of her life." She said waving at him and going back to the dance floor.  
  
He grabbed Max and left the club in a hurry. The ride back to the hotel was dangerous and incredibly long, with Max straddling his lap and miving her hips against his painful hardness, she kissed and nipped at his neck while he tried to concentrate on the road. Finally they reached the hotel and he got out with Max still on his lap.  
  
" Maxie baby, you think you cou;d handle walking up to the room, we don''t wanna give this people a show." He pleaded.  
  
She just grinned and walked past him. " Meet you there." She said suggestively.  
  
When he reached the room it was silent, everything was dark except for the lamp next to the bed. Max was laying naked on the bed, her body flushed and calling out to him.  
  
For the rest of the night Logan quenched Max's desire in every way he could think of, sometimes she scremed so hard that he thought that every guest in the hotel had heard, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the way she turned him on with only a look of her eyes, how her moans took him over the edge.  
  
Max on her side was satiated in every way, Logan was the only man that knew exactly where to touch her to make her scream and what to do, he was the best lover she'd ever had. It helped a great deal the fact that this was the man she loved because afterwards she didn't feel like a whore. She used to hate her heat periods but Logan changed that, he gave her much more than she wanted and it drew her over the edge.  
  
  
  
The morning surprised Logan, he hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in the night. He remembered everything and grew hard again, it was unbelievable how the mere thought of her aroused him. He looked down at the beauty laying on top of him, her eyes were shut and a she wore a smile on her lips. She stirred and moved a little, her smile broke in to a sexy grin.  
  
" All that for me?" She asked in a sugary coated tone, she had noticed his arousal and was already wanting some action. The worst part of her heat had passed but she was still in heat.  
  
" And more." He replied kissing her passionately, there was no morning breath because they hadn't slept enough to let it form.  
  
This time they made love slowly, rediscovering their bodies, taking their time arouse each other and feel each caress with intensity. The only thing Max hated about her heat was how quick it ended, normally she would make her orgasm last longer, just to feel him inside her more but when she was in heat, she was always ready, that meant that any little touch could easily send her overboard. But Logan knew that and he always made sure that she enjoyed each touch before she came.  
  
That was another reason why she loved him, he got her better than anyone else did and she felt safe and cherished.  
  
When they were finally resting Logan rubbed his back and she started to feel guilty, she knew that Logan's back was still a sore spot and she always took advantage of him when in heat.  
  
" Did I hurt you?" She asked softly.  
  
" No baby, I'm tired but fine." He responded with a smile, she was still reluctant.  
  
" Are you sure? Don't hide things from me just because you love me. If you're hurt tell me, you tend to hide things just for your ego's sake." She frowned to make him know that she was serious.  
  
He grabbed her face and stared directly to her eyes. " Max, I'm fine. I promise sweetie." She let herself to smile back.  
  
" Ok, now let's get out of bed and see my baby." She reluctantly let go of him and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Letting go of him was the last thing she wanted to do but she had to let him rest, even if he promised that he was ok, she still worried for his back. She took a cold shower and let him bath.  
  
When he came out she was clad in jeans and a short top, he dressed in khakis and a shirt. They were about to leave when his cell phone rang.  
  
" Yeah." He answered. " Hi Matt, how's it going?" Max noticed how his face grew serios immediately and stood by his side. " When did this happen?…How?…I'm so sorry Matt, I'll be there soon. I promise I'll tell him and he'll make whoever's responsible pay. Again I'm sorry Matt, I know that you're in a great deal of pain but please hang in there. Bye and take care, I'll see you as soon as I can." He hung up.  
  
There was a small tear rolling down his cheek and she wiped it, something had to be very wrong to make him cry. " What happened?" She asked softly, even with her enhanced hearing she couldn't tell what was Matt saying.  
  
" Yesterday someone broke in to Matt Sung's house and killed his family." Max's eyes widened, she never imagined it would be this terrible. " His wife and little boy. He was only seven." He said breaking the silence.  
  
" I'm so sorry Logan, I know he's your friend and he helped me so many times." She said hugging him, he let her warmth envelop him.  
  
" I have to go. Eyes Only has to find this don of a bitch and make him pay for what he did." He said going business like, Max knew that mode, it was Eyes Only talking.  
  
" I'll pack and tell Cindy, we can pick Dylan on our way." She said reaching for the suitcases but Logan stopped her.  
  
" No." She looked at him. " I'll go alone, you came here to be with you mother and it's not fair that you have to leave now." Max's eyes widened at his suggestion.  
  
" You wanna go without me?" She asked not really believing it.  
  
" I have to. You need more time with your mothe and I'm not taking it from you, besides Cindy deserves her vacation. And I don't want to take Dylan back so soon, she deserves to be in a beautiful place for a change." He got his suitcase and started packing.  
  
" But you can't go alone, Eyes Only needs the help of his partner in crime, Dylan and Cindy couls stay with Angela." She said trying to change his mind.  
  
" Max, I'd preffer if you'd stay here, it'll be better for me if I know that you're spending more time with your mother." He retaliated.  
  
" But Logan…" She pouted but his expression was serious.  
  
" There are no buts, you're stayng and that's final." He said getting anoyed. Normally Max would argue her way in to his reason but now he was in apin, he had a mission and being a soldier she knew what that was like and she respected it.  
  
" Ok." She said sadly, sitting on the other side of the bed. " I'll help you pack." She offered putting more clothes on the suitcase.  
  
Logan's expression softened at Max's acceptance, he was surprised that she hadn't argue any more. She would ususally do it until he got tired and let her have her way but now she seemed to understand. He sat next to her and hugged her.  
  
" Honey, I'd love to have you with me but I don't want you to go through this. It's your time and I want you to make the best of it. The hotel's paid so you can stay until you want, you just spend time with your mom, your daughter and your best friend, do some shopping, sightseeing. When the case is cracked I'll buy you tickets and you can come home, I'll talk to Normal when I get back."  
  
She sighed and hugged him tighter. " These vacations won't be the same without you." She said softly.  
  
" You'll still have your mom and you daughter and Cindy, and I'll call everyday, ok?" He kissed her and she nodded.  
  
He finished packing and made some calls, Max sat on the bed trying to hold back the tears thatwere threatening to fall. Logan noticed this and hugged her.  
  
" I love you baby, more than life. We'll be together soon enough, you'll see. Promise me that you're going to have a good time." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
" Only if you promise me that you won't hesitate to calll if you need me, at any time." She held his face in her hands and gazed at his blue eyes.  
  
" I promise." He said.  
  
" Then I promise too." And they kissed. A kiss full of love and tenderness but passionate like all their kisses were.  
  
She accompanied him to the car and kissed him passionately again. When they came up for air, they smiled at each other.  
  
" Give Dyl a kiss for me and tell Angela that it's been a honor meeting her." He held her against him for the last time.  
  
" You take care of yourself and remember that I've got your back." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
" And I've got yours." One final kiss and he was out of there.  
  
  
  
So that day Max spent it with Angela, Dylan and Cindy. She explained what had happened to them, she also called Alec and asked him to help Logan with whatever he needed and to take care of him.  
  
They went shopping, sightseeing and ate a lovely restaurant. Meanwhile Logan drove as fast as he could to get to Seattle.  
  
That night Max lay on the bed, it seemed even bigger now that she was alone. The baby was sleeping in her crib and Cindy had gone out with the red head. She lay there thinking about Logan and praying for his safety.  
  
" Hey, big guy if you're really up there. Please take care of Logan for me, I need him alive, we need him alive." She prayed out loud.  
  
She thought about how much her love for Logan had grown in the past days, it grew bigger and stronger each day, amazing her even more. She felt a melody in her brain, one that she knew Logan could also feel.  
  
Logan thought about Max while he drove through the dark streets, he felt a melody playing in his heart and he knew that she could feel it. It was almost like they were communicating with their minds and hearts even thoigh they were apart.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change  
  
Winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Logan wasn't surprised to be singing, Max made him feel like that all the time and he loved it. It was a tribute for her and even though she wasn't there, he knew she could hear it.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
The wind carried his voice all the way back to Max, the feeling was so strong that she swore she could see him singing it. She knew that she had to make him hear her and started singing too.  
  
Suddenly the world is such a perfect palce  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a pefect grace  
  
Suddenly my lie doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
Logan and Max sang their song in unison, making sure the other felt the same way.  
  
And there's no mountain to high  
  
No river to wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
Stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Their love seemed to grow stronger in that moment, and somehow they both knew that no matter what came their way, they'd still be together.  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Max felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, she was so emotional and Logan wasn't there. She still didn't know how much time she'd be able to spend without him, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Logan continued driving, it was a long trip and he was tired but he wanted to make good time. He wanted to be with the friend that had helped him a million times, he needed him and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be there for him. It hurt like it had happened to him. He had a family now and he didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Max or Dylan, besides he had known them for a long time, since the little boy was born he had been like an uncle and it hurt to know that such an innocent life had to pay for something he wasn't aware of yet.  
  
He was going to strip all Seattle if it was necessary but he was going to find that son of a bitch and make sure that he never lay a finger on another person again, even if he had to rip all his fingers one by one himself. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Alec's number, he was going to need his help with this.  
  
" Alec's Pleasure Dome, King Alec speakin'." Logan groaned.  
  
" For God's sake can't you answer the phone like a normal person?" He said, he could almost hear Alec grinning.  
  
" Hey Logan, what's up?" Damn, he thought it was a lady friend.  
  
" I need your help on something, I'm on my way back to Seattle and…" Alec interrupted him.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. Max filled me in, I'll swing by your place tomorrow so we can nail the bastard. And don't worry, I've got your back." Logan was surprised to hear the friendly tone in Alec.  
  
" Gee, thanks. I'll call you when I arrive, good night." He hung up. The X5 kids were always surprising him.  
  
He smiled though, leave it to Max to plan everything even if she wasn't going to be there. She was so sweet, worrying about him, she actually called her brother to put him under his disposition. She deserved a surprise, he just had to think about what to get her.  
  
He grabbed the phone again and dialed the hotel number, he couldn't go another minute without talking to her.  
  
" Yes, room 2025 please, thanks." He waited and then he heard her beautiful voice.  
  
" For the last time, I ain't watchin' you and your girl throwin' step so leave me alone." She said in a annoyed voice. He chuckled surprising her.  
  
" Hey baby, thought it was Cindy?" She smiled glad and sat up.  
  
" Hey, yeah she's been calling for hours. Where are you? I miss you." She said in a soft voice.  
  
" I miss you too baby, I'm still a few hours away from the border. How's Dylan?" Max glanced at the crib.  
  
" Sleeping like a baby. She missed you a lot today, spent all day talking about her daddy." Logan smiled .  
  
" My baby, how was your day?"  
  
" Fine. I talked a lot with Angela, I like her even more." She smiled when she remembered her mom.  
  
" That's wonderful hon, thanks for calling Alec by the way. I gotta go no but I'll call you tomorrow, be good and remember that I love you very much." She sighed.  
  
" I love you too baby, take care please and remember your promise. Bye." They hung up and sighed.  
  
Max was less worried and went back to sleep while Logan reached a motel. He wanted to continue but he was tired and needed sleep, he parked and grabbed his bag. He checked in and after a quick shower went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Tomorrow would be a new day filled with surprises and new worries, he just hoped that his family would be fine for the time being.  
  
  
  
Like it? Or just plainly love it? Keep reviewing me, you're doing me a world of good. Hope I didn't defraud my reviewers, love ya lots. I'll write the next one soon and please gimme a break with the smut thing, I've never written about it, though I want to. Send me some pointers please, I don't want it to be too smutty like NC-17, just R. I'll write soon, see ya for now. 


	8. Walk through the fire

Hey guys -Nathaly ducks to avoid being hit by the many things being thrown at her- I'm so sorry for letting you hanging. Please forgive me for not posting but this hasn't been one of my best seasons, a lot has happened but I promise not to leave you like that again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and get reacquanited qith the story. Please review cause I need all the inspiration I can get.  
  
  
  
Logan woke up startled, he checked his watch and sighed, it was only 4:15 am. He had been dreaming about Max, as usual it ended with them experiencing new ways to pleasure each other. He reached with his hand to the bed but when he found it empty he woke up scared.  
  
Then he remembered that she was back at the hotel with Dylan and Cindy while he was on his way back to Seattle. He also remembered that Max was in heat, he hated so much having to leave her in this state but he didn't want to risk her with anything. Besides, Eyes Only was going to be really concentrated on Matt's case and he didn't want her to feel left out. He knew he was doing the right thing but damn did he miss her, he had called her before reaching the motel but he wanted to talk to her again.  
  
He reached for his cell phone and dialed, this time to her cell phone. It rang a few times before she actually got it. And when she did, he heard laughter and squeals.  
  
" Will you shut up!" He heard her yell. " Yeah."  
  
" Hey you, I leave you for a while and you're already having a party." He teased; she laughed whole-heartedly making him all warm inside.  
  
" Hey baby, I miss you so much already, I don't know how I'm gonna spend all this time without you." She sighed heavily. " Besides, it's not a party. Cindy and the red head came a lil' drunk from the club and decided to have a girls night in. They're so noisy." She added with sarcasm, he could almost hear her rolling her eyes.  
  
" At least you're not alone, how's my baby doing?" There was a loud thump and laughter. He heard Max maneuvering her way through the mess he imagined and hushing. More squeals and laughter.  
  
" Would you cut it out? Cindy, you better not mess with my baby...and you keep your paws of my stuff before I bitch slap you from here to China!" There was more noise but then everything went silent. " Sorry, she was sleeping but Cindy and miss ' have my ass please' woke her and from the look in her eyes I can tell that she ain't happy." Logan smiled at Max's remark.  
  
" Put her on, maybe I can calm her while you get those two out of the room." It was a good suggestion.  
  
" Hold on." He heard some shuffling and then soft breathing. " Daddy?" Dylan's sweet whisper reached his senses.  
  
" Hey baby, how are you?" He asked softly, he knew that she hated noises, probably because of her horrible upbringing.  
  
" I'm scawed daddy, it's noisy here. Mama's gone now, I want you daddy." She whispered frantic. " Easy baby, you know that mommy's not gone, she took auntie Cindy to her room. Besides, you know that daddy's always taking care of you." His soothing voice calmed her a little but she wasn't going to let it drop so easily.  
  
" Why did you go? Was Dylan a bad guwl?" Logan was touched by her assumption and made a mental note to keep her away from Cindy for a while, before she started to get completely ghetto.  
  
" No baby, where did you get an idea like that? I didn't leave you, daddy had some work to do but we'll see each other again. You're a wonderful girl honey, and you have your mommy with you, she'll take care of you while I'm gone." Max walked back in to the room and smiled at Dylan.  
  
" Mama's back daddy, I gotta go to bed now. Bye, bye." Logan smiled.  
  
" Ok baby, remember to be a good girl." He reminded her.  
  
" I'll be a vewy good guwl." She kissed the receiver soundly and gave it to Max.  
  
Logan was laughing when Max caught it. " Hey, havin' a good time?" She teased but she really missed him.  
  
" Yeah, Dylan's a very sweet kid. So baby, are you still in heat?" He asked slowly.  
  
" No. Matt Sung's news was a mayor heat killer. Where are you?" She managed to say all that in one breath.  
  
" In a small motel just a few hours more from the border. I was really tired and I thought I could catch a few Z's, unfortunately I miss you too much and I couldn't sleep, so I called you." Max smiled to herself.  
  
" That's good baby but you better get some sleep if you want to make good time to Seattle. Please take care of yourself and just keep in mind that I'm not completely ok with this." She remarked with a frown.  
  
Logan laughed. " Ok honey, I know. You keep yourself out of trouble and remember that I love you." Max sighed again, it was going to be hard but she owed it to him.  
  
" I love you too, bye." And they hung up again.  
  
Logan groaned and brushed his hair roughly with his hands, it had been a whole week and still there was no sign of Matt's family's murder or murderers. He tried every single clue he got and even had all his informants working on it but it was always dead ends.  
  
What had him really annoyed was that he hadn't seen Max or Dylan and he missed them like crazy. He had called Normal explaining everything to him so he wouldn't fire them, he also attended Matt's family's funeral and had been there for him. It was strange seeing his otherwise charismatic and helpful friend so sad and gloomy, but he had a reason.  
  
Meanwhile Logan had his family alive but he couldn't see them and it was killing him. But he knew that it was for a good reason, he wasn't going to cheat Max of her time with her mother just to meet all those dead ends.  
  
He called her every day and she called him at nights when she felt lonelier, they talked about everything and she made suggestions on the case. Every once in a while she would try and con him on going back but he wouldn't comply.  
  
He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, he had been stuck to the computer for hours and it made his eyes red. He shut down the computer and went in to the kitchen for a glass of milk; it was then when he remembered that Max had been weak the week before. He ran to the phone and dialed Angela's number.  
  
" Hello." She greeted cheerfully.  
  
" Hey Angela, how's it going?" He asked smiling, he had to admit that the woman had grown on him.  
  
" Oh! Logan, hi, everything's fine here. How are you?"  
  
" I'm fine, thanks. Can you tell me if my girls are there?"  
  
" Oh sorry, they went shopping for Dylan again. I swear that kid's got more clothes than the three of us by now." She said chuckling.  
  
" Yeah, Max goes crazy when it comes to Dylan. I called because I remembered that Max had a seizure last week and I wanted to know how she was doing." Angela frowned, she had forgotten about that but now it interested her.  
  
" Well, she's been ok so far."  
  
" I'd like to ask you to please keep an eye on her, her seizures are not very far away from the last one and she tends to keep the symptoms to herself. Just check her, headaches, fever, unbalance, nausea, dizziness are the signs of seizures." Angela's frown grew harder.  
  
" What should I do when a seizure strikes?" She asked worried.  
  
" Give her a few pills of Trythophan, she carries them in her jacket and there's also liquid Trythophan in her bag, you have to inject her with it. Milk helps a lot when she has the symptoms, after that you just have to let her rest. But if she has a seizure please call me, my voice helps soothe her to sleep."  
  
" Ok, thanks. I'll tell her you called, she'll want to talk to you when she comes back."  
  
" Bye Angela and thanks." They both hung summed in their own thoughts.  
  
When a month had gone by and there was still no sign of the whereabouts of the muderers, Logan began to get desperate, he couldn't understand how the killers could just vanish like that. The police hadn't found anything either, it was a real mystery.  
  
Max on her hand was ready to come back to Seattle, she missed Logan too much and just couldn't stay away longer, but she didn't want to leave her mother just yet. I the past month their relationship had grown so much that she called her mom already.  
  
She sat on the porch steps watching the sky, she seemed to be doing that a lot whenever she missed Logan. Angela saw her and approached her, she sat next to her and put her arm around Max, who instinctively leaned in to her embrace.  
  
" Miss him, don't you?" Angela aksed already knowing the answer.  
  
" Oh yes, we've never been apart for something like this. I'm supposed to be there to help him, not miles and miles away occasionally speaking through the phone." She whined with her adorable pout, Angela imagined that she would get her way whenever she used her pout.  
  
" I know honey, men tend to shut us away when they feel that something's too big for them to handle alone. I don't want to say this but maybe it's time you went back to your home." She suggested sadly.  
  
Max looked up to her and saw her mother's eyes clouded with tears, she wiped a stray tear and kissed her cheek.  
  
" I know I shouldn't even suggest this.but maybe you can come with us, just for a while. I mean, Seattle's definitely not your chosen vacation spot but.you could be there for moral support. You can even stay with us and I'll protect you." Angela smiled at her daughter and hugged her, she was actually considering the idea. " but it's cool if you say no, I'd understand that." She added with her characteristical pout.  
  
Angela laughed whole-heartly and her eyes glowed. " I think I know why Logan can't deny anything to you." She said happily.  
  
" Does this mean.?"  
  
" Come on, let's pack." Angela nudged her daughter towards the front door and both laughing happily headed to Cindy to tell her the good news.  
  
" This might sound freaky but Original Cindy missed this crappy place." Cindy exclamed when they finally got of the plane.  
  
" Amen sistah girl." Max replied, shifting Dylan's weight to her hip.  
  
" Mommy, where's daddy?" The little bit asked softly.  
  
" Daddy's at home baby, he doesn't know we're here. It's a surprise." Max told her.  
  
" It's been a long time since I've been in Seattle, hasn't changed much." Angela muttered as she carried her luggage.  
  
" Let me help you with that." Max offered exchanging her bags for Dylan.  
  
They grabbed a cab and made small talk all the way, Cindy asked to be dropped at her place to dump her bags and take a shower, meanwhile Angela went with Max and Dylan to Foggle Towers.  
  
When they finally reached the apartment, Max picked the lock just for the fun of it under her mother's amused expression. She opened slowly and motioned for Angela to come in while she grabbed the bags. The apartment was silent with the exception of the furious typing coming from the office.  
  
" There's a bathroom and another bed in Dylan's room, take her and I'll be we you in a while." She looked at the office and Angela understood.  
  
" We'll take a bath and head to bed, you go ahead and catch up with your man." Angela suggested with a smirk.  
  
Max responded with a smirk of her own and a quiet 'thanks'. She kissed the sleeping Dylan and made her way in to the office. She stood on the doorframe and watched as he worked, to her pleasure he was clad only in black cargo shorts, he was even bare foot. Max licked her lips and drowned a moan as she watched him, he was so sexy and delicious.  
  
" Ummm, you're a sight for sore eyes." She said seductively.  
  
Logan looked up in surprise, he wasn't sure if it was real but he loved it. Max was leaning on the door frame with one of the sexiest smiles he'd ever seen, clad in tight black jeans and top. He stood and smiled, he reached out to her and she ran to him.  
  
" Oh baby, I missed you so much." He enveloped her in a tight hug, her legs circling his waist. " I missed you too, that's why I'm here." She lavished in his embrace.  
  
Logan sought her mouth and kissed her deeply, her head cocking automatically to grant him further access. Hands roamed freely in a frenzied pace while they made love with their hungry mouths.  
  
Logan walked to their room and shut the door with his foot. He fell on the bed with her on top and quickly rolled over to undress her. He nuzzled her neck while pulling off her top and unclasping her tight bra, his eyes feasted on the generous amount of soft flesh he so worshipped.  
  
" You're so beautiful baby, so incredibly gorgeous. I was going crazy all this time without touching you." He breathed in to her neck.  
  
" Make love to me baby, make love to me." She moaned ripping his shirt open and freeing his absolutely wonderful chest.  
  
" Dylan, where is she?" He asked drawing her jeans down.  
  
" She's sleeping in her room." She whispered back.  
  
" Good." He replied and finished undressing her. He kneeled in front of her taking in Max's body in all its naked glory. " You're perfect angel, I want you so badly." He said huskily.  
  
Max ran her hands down his chest and stroke his aching hardness, he moaned in response as she drew him to her. " Then take me." She said and that was the last word spoken.  
  
Hands and tongues dwelled in a battle of desire as they rocked to a heavenly rythmn, their bodies making up for all the time lost in meaningless things. Everything fell in to place as their climax rose and their moans combined echoed through the room and they collapsed on the bed.  
  
Hours later Max lay calmly in his arms, depositing butterfly kisses on his chest while he slept peacefully.  
  
" You know that if you keep doing that someone will rise to the occasion." He teased turning to her.  
  
" Oh really? I wanna find out." She replied letting her hand purposely roam to his under part.  
  
" Baby, this past month has been pure torture without you. I didn't sleep well thinking about you, sleeping all alone in that big bed, I hope." He teased rubbing her back.  
  
" It was hell for me too, my only thought was having your hands on my body as soon as possible." She whispered letting out a soft moan. " But it serves you right to have suffered my absence, I told you a lot that I wasn't ok with your course of action."  
  
" I'm sorry baby. You had found your mother and I didn't want you cheat you of your time with her just for some Eyes Only mission. God knows I've ruined your life with it before." Max sat up unable to belive what he was saying.  
  
" Have you gone mad? Since when have you ruined my life with Eyes Only, you've helped me a lot with Eyes Only." She reasoned but he seemed unconvinced.  
  
" Max, most of the time I've called you for some mission you were at Crash, I interrupted your social activities a lot, you told me yourself a few times." He looked at her with sad eyes and Max knew just how much her words affected him.  
  
" Baby, I forgot to tell you that your little interruptions were the key part of my evenings. Just the mere thought of seeing you with any excuse was enough to put me in a good mood. I was just being the obnoxious little tramp I get to be sometimes." She apologized and kissed him repeatedly.  
  
" You're not a tramp, a bitch sometimes but definitely not a tramp." He teased her while kissing her neck.  
  
" Well let me show you how much of a bitch I can be." She replied turning just so she was on top of him and kissing her way down his chest.  
  
The morning sun woke Max and Logan from their slumber, she stretched and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" Hey you." He greeted her as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
" Hey yourself." She replied kissing him.  
  
" Oh, how I've missed waking up with you by my side angel." He hugged her to his heart.  
  
" I missed it too. Now get me some breakfast, Dyl and ma have to be up by now." She said sitting up and rubbing the sleep of her eyes.  
  
" Ma? Angela's here? In our house?" He asked surprised and suddenly embarrassed as he remembered all the screaming the past night.  
  
" Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to come with us and she accepted. She slept in Dylan's room, I was going to tell you but I guess that will all the. action last night it slipped my mind." She explained grinning mischeviously.  
  
" Well, guess I have to go and make a huge breakfast so I can start working." He said more to himself.  
  
" Right. How's that going. did you find anything new?" She asked walking to the bathroom.  
  
" No. I'm still trying out every lead but it's like they dissapeared in to thin air or something. It's a desperate situation, my friend's family was murdered a month ago and I still can't find out who did it." He put on his track pants and a t-shirt and walked in to the bathroom where Max hugged his back.  
  
" Don't talk like that honey, you're doing everything you can to help him out. It's a horrible thing for any human being to survive but he's a strong man and I'm sure that everything will turn out ok." Logan wished he could see the world like Max did but he couldn't.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe I can find who did it but that doesn't mean that everything's going to be ok, even if they kill those bastards it won't bring back Matt's family." He stepped away from Max's embrace and ran a hand through his head in desperation.  
  
" Billy Sung was a seven year old Max, he didn't have any enemies he knew of. His life were his mom and dad and he died so young who knows why. He called me uncle Logan." He finished breaking down.  
  
Max hugged him tight as sobs racked his body and sympathy tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't known Billy or his mom but she knew his father and if he had been a little like his dad he was probably a great child. Besides, Logan had loved that child like he loved a nephew and it broke her heart to know that innocent lives were taken.  
  
Finally his sobs subsided and he just stayed there, in his girl's embrace. Even though he felt awful for everything he was so happy that Max was home with him, because he felt so much better with her around. He backed away and saw the tears in her cheeks and kissed her.  
  
" Thanks for being here. I love you so much baby." He said craddling her face between his hands.  
  
" I love you too and I'm always gonna be here for you." They kissed one more time and then headed back to the bedroom.  
  
Max changed in to working clothes while Logan brushed his teeths, when they were ready they went to the kitchen were Angela was tying one of Dylan's new sneakers.  
  
Max smiled at her non-official daughter, she was clad in bright red shorts, a yellow tee with the words BABY in red, a white belt aorund her tiny waist and her new white sneakers. She also had a red baseball cap with the same words, this time in yellow and her dark lockets framing her gorgeous face.  
  
" Good morning." She said breaking the moment,  
  
angela looked up and smiled at them. " Hey, good morning. Hi Logan, it's so nice to see you again. I hope you're ok with me staying here with you for a while." She said giving him a peck on the cheek and a hug.  
  
" Of coure it's ok Angela, we're family." He replied returning the hug.  
  
" Daddy!" Dylan's normally soft whisper broke in to a scream when she laid eyes on her handsome daddy. She scrambled of the counter and ran in to his embrace.  
  
" Hey baby. Oh, I've missed yo so much honey." He hugged her tightly against him and kissed her cheeks.  
  
" I missed you too daddy." She said, her voice returning to it's normal soft tone.  
  
" How about you help daddy make a big breakfast for us, huh princess?" He said placing the eager chld on the counter.  
  
" Yes daddy. What do I have to do?" She asked innocently.  
  
" How 'bout give mommy a big hug and kiss, huh?" Max cooed and hugged Dylan.  
  
" What would you like Angela?" Logan asked his mother in law to be. She smiled at him.  
  
" Anything you like. I don't want to impose." She excused herself.  
  
" None of that Angela, you're my mother and our guest so you're not imposing. Now what would you like for breakfast?" Max asked putting her hands on her hips in a menacing manner.  
  
" Umm. pancakes." She replied with a big smile.  
  
" That's my ma." Max said and hugged her.  
  
Logan noticed how close Max and Angela had grwon in the past month and smiled, at least something did turn out good from all of it.  
  
" Pancakes it is." He said and started preparing the ingredients.  
  
" Do you need any help Logan?" Angela asked.  
  
" No it's ok, why don't you and Max set the table while my little helper and I make pancakes." He poked Dylan's tummy and she giggled.  
  
" Fine." Angela replied and helped Max set the table.  
  
After they ate and cleaned up, Max grabbed her bike and kissed her mother. " I wish I could stay but I've spent a whole month on vacation and I gotta go to work. I'll try and be back for lunch but I doubt Normal will wanna let me go." She kissed Dylan and Logan and went out to work.  
  
" Well, I have something to work on. Do you mind if I leave you and Dylan alone for a while ?" Logan asked grabbing his jacket.  
  
" No, not at all. Go and do whatever you have to do, I'll stay with Dylan and we'll have some fun, right baby?" She tickled the painting toddler who laughed.  
  
" Ok. I'll be back in time to make something for lunch and then we can do something together." He grabbed some folders from his office.  
  
" Take your time. I know how to cook, don't worry about us, we'll be fine." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. " Now go."  
  
" Ok. See you later princess, daddy's gotta go work but you be a good gril ok?" He kissed her chubby cheeks.  
  
" I'll be a vewy good guwl." She replied and ran to her painting books.  
  
After Logan left, Angela went to the living room and helped her new grandaughter paint princesses and knights. An hour later the door bell rang and she went to get it.  
  
She opened the door and to her surprise she found someone she'd never thought she'd see in a long time.  
  
" Hi." The person said.  
  
" Oh God.."  
  
  
  
Hey, pleeeeeeease review and I'll try and keep the posting at this rate. 


End file.
